That Day I Met You
by AliasStars
Summary: Rin is sick of her brother abusing her, and she runs away. When a British boy named Oliver finds her outside, can Rin open up her heart and tell him what she's been living through? OLIRIN! I put in a wedding shot, guys!
1. The Girl on the Street

"_No! Len! Get away from me!"_

"_Rin, stay still...I'm your brother, you wouldn't hurt me..." he simpered pathetically, sliding a chilling hand into her shirt.  
>Her mother was huddled against the wall.<em>

"_Len...Please, stop touching her..."_

"_Oh, shut up mother." the strikingly handsome boy snapped. "You've been a pathetic mess since father died." He turned to Rin, pressing his hips against hers, his thigh between her legs. Her bare legs. "But Rin knows who's still in charge, don't you, Rin?"_

_He scraped his lips against her smooth, unblemished, neck. "Tell me."_

_Terrified, she cowered away from him as he cupped her body in his hands, roaming forbidden areas that her brother shouldn't be touching. "Tell me." He repeated, his eyes menacing. Their mother shut her eyes and looked away._

"_Mother," pleaded Rin. "Please, tell him to stop."_

_CRACK. Rin's cheek burned where he'd slapped her. Holding her neck, he dragged her up to his height, pearly teeth bared into a snarl. He slapped her fiercely again, a look of wicked amusement in his eyes as his sister buckled in his hold. He gripped the silky golden locks in his tight fist and shook her by just her hair. _

_Rin's scared, pitiful, eyes gazed into his._

_His eyes scoured her abused skin and he grinned._

"_I'm in charge. Me. And you- You're just my plaything." _

It was dark.  
>And cold.<p>

And Rin Kagamine was dying.

Huddled against the walls of the store, Rin shivered, not in the least bit scared. She had run away, and her brother would never touch her again while her mother watched forlornly. The chilly wind caressed her bare skin, and Rin tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The last thing she needed was to be kidnapped by some pedophile on the street. Her cheeks burned red still, and she hid her pockmarked skin with a coat and jeans.

She was going to live here, and beg off the streets. Yeah. That sounded fabulous. The store lights were on, and now the door swung open, letting out a rush of warm air. The owner's shadow loomed over Rin, and a male voice sighed dramatically. Rin was in no mood to stand up and move, so she looked up to see a blond-haired boy with one amber eye. The other was secured behind a bandage. He was standing in a cocky pose. Looking, down at her, she noticed that his eye was unreadable.

"Look." he sighed again. "This isn't easy to say. You're ruining business and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rin raised one eyebrow and looked both ways down the street. The empty street

"You're not getting any business for me to ruin."

"Ah...Smart aleck, aren't you?" He chuckled lightly and leaned against the store wall.

"No." Rin looked at him with steely blue eyes. "I'm honest."

"Well, either ways, you have to leave. Or come inside." He offered. "You can stay in the store until we close tomorrow for the weekend."

Rin stubbornly folded her arms and dug her heels into the sidewalk. "No. I'm staying safe. Out here."

"Well, at least come inside. I'll let you stay in the back room until the weather's better. Better to get raped inside by me than outside by some pedo." he joked, his eye alight with mischief.

"No." Rin said firmly, slouching back. Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock as the boy slid two hands under her legs and back, scooping her up effortlessly. Rin was too surprised to sock him in the side of the face with her foot.

"Hi. I'm Oliver." he said calmly as he carried her into the store. "And you are...?"

"The person who's going to kick your ass from here to next week if you don't put me down, pervert!"

"Tsk. I save her life, and this is how she treats me." He dumped her on the couch in the backroom and walked to a store cabinet, swinging it open.

Rin spluttered indignantly. "I was going to be perfectly fine! No one asked you!"

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Yeah...If you were planning to live for three days."

"Okay, first of all-" Rin began, ready to argue as though her life depended on it. Normal girls would have backed off and run away, clutching pepper spray. But Oliver's eye was warm and he wasn't treating her crudely, like rapists or her brother.

"Vanilla or chocolate?" Oliver asked, interrupting her.

"That's not the point, first of all-"

"Vanilla or chocolate," Oliver persisted.

"Okay, chocolate!" Rin snapped. He tossed her a small milk carton and a straw. Rin picked it up. "Oh. Thank you." She murmured, stunned that he was being so nice although she'd just met him.

"Ah, so she has been to preschool." Oliver golf-clapped. "So...What's your name?"

"It's Rin."

"Just Rin? Not Rinny, or Katrina, or-" He hastily stopped talking as she sent him a death glare.

"Shut up, Olive."

"Ha-ha." he replied sarcastically. "So...Runaway?"

Rin almost choked on her straw as she uncomfortably shifted position. She set her milk down, no longer thirsty, as sadness swirled in the pit of her stomach.

"Yea."

"Yeah...My older brother's out so I'm watching the store for a while. You have anywhere to go?"

"Home." Rin suggested in a small voice.

"Ha. I'm looking at your face, and it's totally contradicting that word." Oliver said, plopping a floppy cap onto his shaggy mess of hair. "So it's settled. You're staying here, I guess."

"Since when was _that _settled?"

"Since I was smart enough to save your life." Oliver clarified, smiling toothily.

Rin scowled, but sat back. "Fine." His seemingly sarcastic yet happy-go-lucky mood was getting to her.

"And yes, I am going to ask what sent you away from home."

Rin sat cross-legged, clutching the milk like a lifeline. She was zoning out. What had her brother said, what line had he crossed, to make her take off a few hours ago? Oh, yeah...

"None of your business."

"Hmmm...I suppose I can wait a while till you answer," said Oliver gently, flicking the brim of his cap.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Great idea!" Oliver grinned. "I'll hold my breath until you answer."

Rin snorted. "You'd die."

"Fine. You win."

"I usually do."

"Just kidding. Rin~Tell me."

"We are not friends. You are just helping me until I leave, got it?" Rin said harshly. She wanted to take it back, but man was he annoying! First he just brought her in like she was his puppy and now he was making her stay here! And give away all her locked secrets!

"So harsh, ne~?" Oliver complained.

"You have a weird accent," said Rin suddenly to change the subject. "But do you speak Japanese?"

"Yeah..." Oliver said, his eyes bearing a faraway look. "I'm from England. But I know Japanese." He smiled. "You speak English in Japanese accents. Fairly well, actually."

"Thanks," Rin said. She crumpled and pulled apart the cardboard carton.

"Don't destroy the poor thing," joked Oliver. "What's it ever done to you?"

"Look," said Rin. "It's all great that you're letting me stay here and trying to be a hero, but where am I supposed to be sleeping?"

She gestured to the floor, and the handsome boy turned to her, that mischief alight in his amber eye again.

Of course, this was enough to alert her.

The said boy had a smirk crossing his face.

"Why, with me of course. On a mattress. On the floor."

"I just met you- Wait, what?" Rin said, shocked. She processed what he said, then looked slowly up at him. He carelessly observed his nails, and grinned again.

"Oh, shit."


	2. Mr Plushy is Mine

~OLIVER~~~

Oliver was the first to wake up. Stretching, he sat up. He let out a yawn, and with surprise, noted that a girl was sleeping, her hair sprawled around her, next to him.

Then he remembered. Smiling, he draped the covers over her. Thank god school was out for a good two weeks, or he wouldn't have been able to take her in.

God, was she a challenge. Clearly she thought he was a rapist, but he'd just wanted to help. He wasn't going to rape her, as tempting as it was. He, of course wouldn't decline if she asked him to rape her, but- Gah! Why was he thinking like this? He had such a sick mind!

He trudged to the bathroom sink, brushed his teeth, and looked around his 'home.' It was like a home. There was a toilet, a shower, a couch, TV, everything. It was just built as the backroom of the store. He turned back to see Rin sit up, her eyes drooping. She looked, confused, around the store, then at him, and realization lit her face.

"For a second there, I thought I got drunk and ended up sleeping with someone." she said groggily.

"You did," Oliver smirked. "Without the drunk part."

"Yes," she nodded. "I guess I did." She lazily weaved her way past the couches and sat at the counter.

"Here," said Oliver. He picked a spare toothbrush off the shelf and handed her paste. Rin disappeared to the bathroom, and Oliver thought.

_What do I do about breakfast?_

He hesitantly looked around the 'kitchen.' Suddenly, he spotted cereal in the open cabinet.

"I think I need to go shopping," he murmured.

"How ironic." said Rin from behind him. He turned. Her face was fresher, and she looked brighter. When she wasn't hiding her face in her hood, and she wasn't looking extremely tired, Rin was actually pretty good-looking.

If not so flat.

Oliver smiled and shook the cereal box. The cereal rattled inside, and he handed it to Rin. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. I'm going to run next block down to the supermarket. You think you can handle being here alone?"

For a second, Rin looked fleetingly scared. Then it was gone, so he must have been over-thinking things. "Of course. I'm not a little kid. I'm a full fourteen year old, and am full well capable of staying here alone. Where are the keys?"

"What, so you can lock me out when I come back? I don't think so. I'll keep the keys." Rin pouted and Oliver grinned again. "By the way, do you have any siblings, Rin? If you want to tell anyone where you are? Or that you've gone?"

Rin's knuckles were suddenly stark white. Oliver, alarmed, looked up at her face, but it was turned away, her curtain of hair hiding her expression from his prying eyes.

"No," she practically spit. "There's no one I want to tell. No one." Her nails dug into the cardboard and then her hand relaxed. She set the cereal down.

"Just go. I don't want to live on cereal for two days."

"Tsk, so demanding." Oliver said lightly, intent on figuring out what he had said that had agitated her so much. He slammed the door shut, swinging the key ring on his finger.

_I'm going to figure out your secret._

_~~~~~~THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~~~_

Rin flung herself onto the couch of the room she'd slept in.

_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver._

She couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how much she tried. He was nice, yet sarcastic. Gentle, yet firm.

If only she could trust teenage boys...

"_Come on, Rin, we're leaving." he seemed cheerful, but that was just lust. He tore her from her conversation with Kaito and leaned to let his whispers caress her ear. "If you leave now, I'll be gentle tonight. No promises, but I think you want it, don't you?"_

"_No, Len, we're siblings. Please, Len."_

"_Shut up." Anger raged on his handsome face. "You're a slut, and you're my slut. Just remember that, Rin-_chan._"_

"_Len...You heard Mother, please. Just get a girlfriend and-"_

_His mouth suffocated hers. He jammed their teeth together, had her head grinding against the wall of the school. Rin's tears jumped freely to the ground. He kept her head slammed against the wall as he smirked slowly._

_He pressed gentler kisses against her tears.  
><em>

_"Stop crying..." he cooed. "You love me, you do, don't you?" Fake hurt chased across his face. "And if you don't, well, I'll give you something real to cry about. Just remember that."_

"_Yes, Len."_

"_See, that's what I like to hear..." he whispered, fingers delving deep into her shorts. "You make me so happy, Rin..."_

Rin wanted to scream and take a super long, soothing shower to wash away his touch, but she huddled against the couch, pulling her hood over her. Her mouth stayed in a tight line as she waited impatiently for Oliver.

As if on cue, he opened the door. Rin resisted the urge to hug him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey, Rinny." Oliver crashed on the couch, tousling her hair maniacally.

"You're acting like we've known each other for ages, Oliver." said Rin irritably.

"Is it that time of month again, Rin?" Oliver questioned lazily.

"No! You- Oh my god, you are so sick!"

"What?" he asked. "You're acting like someone shoved something up your-"

"I GET IT." Rin yelled. "You DON'T have to ELABORATE."

"Okay, okay. So, do you like me at all?" Oliver waved the cereal box, and Rin snatched it.

"Not at all," said Rin cheerfully. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Are you bipolar?"

"No," said Rin, still cheerfully. "I'm going to open this box and crush it over your head."

"...Let me go get my helmet...Be right back."

After lunch, which happened to be peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, (Yes, Oliver knew he was creative, but PB&J is nothing to scoff at), the two went to play Charades.

Rin looked critically at Oliver, who was pumping his legs frantically in midair.

"You're a biker."

Oliver nodded and collapsed on the couch, panting.

"Your turn."

"Kay..." Rin stood and twirled delicately on the carpet, doing a few pirouettes.

"A dancer."

"Keep going..." Rin motioned.

"A...ballerina!"

"Good job. Your turn."

Oliver stood up and pulled a goofy face. He strutted around comically, barking soundlessly.

Rin's straight face twitched and wavered. She let a tiny giggle escape.

"What are you?"

"You," he grinned sarcastically.

"Oh, ha. You're so funny." Rin kept her smile, though, and locked it away for another day. She sighed solemnly, wondering if Len had begun to look for her. No doubt he'd realized she was gone by now. This was a joke. How long was she planning to hide from the devil himself, reincarnated as a 14-year-old boy?

"What's wrong, Little Miss PMS?"

"Huh? Oh...Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Because that's so convincing. What do you take me for, exactly?"

Rin looked at him. "An idiot who kidnaps innocent girls off the street." she deadpanned.

"Hurtful!" Oliver clutched his chest. "I am a man of honor."

"More like a skinny, little, girly-looking boy."

"More hurtful! Geez, Rin, I'm starting to think you don't like the fact that I _rescued _you from near death."

"No dibs, Sherlock!" Rin said in a falsely bright voice. Oliver sighed and rested his face in his palms.

"All right, Rin. What would make her High and Mightiness happy?"

"Huh?" Rin looked shocked; No one had ever asked her what would make her happy. "Oh...Um... Ice cream," she said. "Orange sherbet." Truth be known, many things would make her happy, including the death of Len. Then, she would throw a party and live happily ever after.

The end.

But now, she wanted ice cream.

"Really? Really?" Oliver stared at her. "Ice cream?" A slow, sarcastic, smile spread across his face. "I can do that."

"Yes." Rin said. "I want ice cream."

"Or what?"

"Or I will be miserable and sad forever," she announced.

"All right." He said slowly. "All right. I will give you ice cream. If you give me..." he trailed off. Rin waited anxiously.

"Five minutes."

"Oh," said Rin, relieved. "I can give you five minutes."

"The catch is, you have to give me five minutes to do whatever I want, you have to accept...And you can't argue." He grinned. Rin swallowed.

"You won't hurt me, right?" _Len, Len, Len, Len, Len._

"Of course not." Oliver sat, relaxed, on the couch. He rested his arms behind his head. "So. What'll it be?"

"Five minutes," Rin relented. Oliver sat up.

"Really? Cool!" He grinned. "But wait...I haven't thought of anything yet, cause I didn't think you were gonna say yes."

Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'll haunt you with that later." Oliver grumbled, standing up. "Let's go get ice cream."

Rin nodded slowly and stood up. Oliver grabbed a few dollars from a jar on the counter, turned, and beckoned to Rin to follow. She dawdled after him, then stopped, realization slamming into her like a car crash.

_Len. What if Len was there? Len likes ice cream! He goes there all the time! Would he rape me, right there? In front of Oliver? Would he yell at me? Call me a slut? Or a whore? Worse, would he...Oh...God...What if he hits me? What if Oliver realizes that...And thinks I'm a freak...?_

"...Oliver...Can you...Get the ice cream and come back? Without me?" Her voice trembled.

"No, it will melt." he said. Turning, he caught the girl's look and immediately regretted saying that. Rin's expression was scared. Really, really scared! Her face was scrunched up and her blue eyes were fearful, no, terrified. It was the most vulnerable expression Oliver had ever seen on her, _anyone, _and it almost broke his heart to see how scared she was just to go to the ice cream store. They looked at each other, Rin looking close to tears.

"Okay." he said softly, closing the door. "Okay. I can go." He smiled teasingly and ruffled her hair. "But you have to wait half an hour for the ice cream to freeze again."

"Okay." said Rin in a small voice. "Don't hold your breath, Oliver. You will probably never see me like this again."

"Do you want me to die?" Oliver rolled his eyes. "We'll see how you are when I have to take you to the grocery store."

Rin's eyes grew puzzled and wide.

"I was joking," he said hastily. "Jeez. I'll be back."

Rin nodded. Sure, she'd stayed out in the open last night, but she wasn't taking risks with places Len went often, no way.

"And when I get back, you are telling me who you're so scared of," he said sternly. Rin choked.

"No."

"Yes. So be ready."

~~~~~THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~~

When Oliver came back, juggling take-out and ice cream boxes in his arms, he set down the food on the table and groaned.

Rin was conked out on their mattress, snoozing and clinging onto his favorite teddy bear.

"Mr. Plushy is mine," he grumbled under his breath and clambered onto the mattress. He thought for a few minutes.

"Rin, screw cereal." he said to the sleeping girl. "You're getting Chinese and ice cream for breakfast."

~END~

HA! DON'T WORRY, OLI! Haha, I love him :3.

Anyways, review, ne~?


	3. Olives, Bananas, and Carrots

It was awful.

Horrible.

Oliver.

Had.

Run.

Out.

Of.

Peanut butter.

He sighed as he groped around for the jar, only to find an empty, dusty, cabinet. Rin was still sleeping, and he'd grown to realize that she liked to sleep. And hell, if he let her, she'd sleep on and on. SO he decided to pop into the supermarket. He was just leafing through the shelves now, trying to think whether Rin liked crunchy peanut butter or not.

"Hey, Oliver." called a female voice. Oliver turned.

"Oh hey, Gumi." He grinned at one of his best friends, green-haired Gumi.

"I saw another shadow in your store. Are you sleeping with someone?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Actually, yes." he smiled again at her shocked expression and related everything about what happened a few nights ago and this morning.

"Oh, so she's in there now?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried. She won't tell me anything about her family."

"Maybe she's being abused. Or maybe they were kidnappers and not her real parents!" Gumi said thoughtfully.

"Actually, it's more her sibling she can't talk about..."

"What did you say her name was?"

"Rin."

"No last name?"

"Well, it starts with a K. I saw the words 'Rin K.' on the tag of her jacket."

"Her brother is Len Kagamine, I think. He's in my grade. Blond hair, blue eyes?"

"Yeah, that's Rin."

"He's nice enough. Polite to the girls. Pretty hot, too. I don't think he's the problem."

"Her mom?"

"Probably her dad."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that." Oliver pulled a half-smile. "Of course, she thinks all males are perverts apparently."

"Because they are. Hormones." Gumi said, smirking. "So, Oliver. Try not to rape her...That wouldn't fly with her."

"No, you think?" asked Oliver sarcastically. "Cause I think she'd _love _me if I raped her." Then he sighed. "I thought I would let her go today, but both of us are kinda used to her being here. We'll wait a while."

"Sounds good. Come over, sometime. Kay? With her."

"Yeah. See you, Gumi."

She waved, her back to him as she wandered towards the carrots.

At home/the store, which was technically his home, Oliver pulled the closed sign as he went in. He hadn't been getting much business anyways. Besides, he'd wanted to talk to Rin.

When he walked in, he knew something was wrong. And Rin was gone from her bed, but he'd left a note for her. So where was she? He was about to walk right back outside, but then he heard a noise from the bathroom.

He tiptoed towards it, pressing his ear to the door.

Rin was crying. Like, _ohmygodmywholefamilyjustdied _crying. Crying that you usually saw in movies.

"Oh...God...Make it stop..."

Oliver's eyebrows rose, alarmed.

"I just can't stand them anymore..."

More alarm.

"I want to wake up normally..."

Ah, so they were nightmares. Hm, about what?

"He...He's so real in them...Like he's standing...Right there, and he's going...Going to..." Her sentence was choked with a sob.

Oliver felt a heated blush rise. It wasn't him, right? He'd never even hurt her. Hopefully it wasn't him. He went back to the open partition door and slammed it, alerting Rin that he was home so she could take a second. Sure enough, the crying stopped and the water turned on. Oliver raised his voice.

"Rin! You there?"

"Yeah." Her voice was raw and she came out, giving him a lopsided, lost, smile. She looked tired and dazed.

"You," said Oliver helplessly, "Are a lost case, you know that?"

Rin sighed.

"I know what I want for my five minutes," Oliver began, but was cut off with a knock at the door. "One second."

Rin nodded and jumped on the couch, wrapping herself like a Rin burrito in blankets. Oliver shut the door and walked outside. A blond boy was standing outside, his blue eyes intense and stormy.

"We're closed." Oliver said, popping his head outside.

"I know," the boy sighed. "But I really need detergent."

"...Okay." Oliver let him in with the sigh.

"Thanks." he murmured, walking in. His presence was striking, like a leader or an important person. He seemed to suck the life and radiate power. He smiled disarmingly, yet he looked distracted. Oliver felt a chill run down his back and he grabbed the detergent. This guy...He was familiar, but he was like... Oliver couldn't describe it. He took the money and flipped through it absently.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh." The boy looked up carelessly. "Len Kagamine."

Oliver's jaw almost dropped. This was Rin's- Rin, who was troubled, terrified, and lost- brother? Confident? Almost arrogant?

Oliver almost told him about Rin, in his back room, but decided against it.

"Um...Do you have a parent that can sign this paper? Free box of soap with your next purchase. Perhaps your father?"

"Not possible." Len yawned. "Our- My father is dead."

Oliver was stunned speechless again. It wasn't their father. Their father was dead. So who was torturing Rin like this? It couldn't be this guy. He didn't even care about her! He was nothing like Gumi told him.

"Um, why don't you just take it. Maybe your mother can sign it. Your 18 or above sibling, perhaps?"

Len snatched the paper, eyes icy blue chips.

"Yes. Maybe."

And with that, he strode out, slamming the door behind him.

Oliver shakily opened the door. Rin was dawdling on the couch. No sound was heard between the thick walls of the store and Rin couldn't have possibly heard her brother.

"Eh...Rin, what's your last name?"

"Kagam- Why?" she asked suspiciously.

But Oliver had heard enough. "No reason," he said casually. "I like to know what Japanese people's last names mean."

"Mirror sound," said Rin, still a bit suspiciously. "That's what mine is."

_Kagami-ne. And no way are there more than Rin and Len with the last names Mirror Sound. Their first names even sound alike._

Now, what was Rin's relationship with Len?

Rin sat up and stretched. Oliver poked her. "I bought more peanut butter."

"Great," said Rin, lost into another spiral of thought.

_BTW- These scenes may come once every chappie, so if you are getting bored of them, just skip over them. Thanks!_

_She tried to walk past his room, but he was standing outside hers._

"_Get on the bed." A demand, again. She looked at her bed, and back into his cold eyes._

"_This...Sex...We should take a break, Len..." _

_WHAM. He literally slammed her against the wall as he gripped her thigh with stone cold fingers._

"_Are you saying no to me?"_

_He forcefully turned her head to make her look straight at him._

"_Well?"_

"_Len, I-"_

"_Fine. It doesn't have to be on the bed. I can do it to you standing up," he crushed her thigh in his hand, the other leg pinning her other one to the wall.  
><em>

_"No! Len, I'll get on the bed, please, I couldn't walk last time-" She pleaded, struggling to get out of his iron grip. Damn, he was strong, and she couldn't get away. She tried to peel away his fingers but he just tightened his grip, making her squeak._

"_Uh-uh-uh. You lost your chance," he grinned, unweaving his belt with one free hand. "You can submit to it though. Then maybe it won't hurt as much."_

_He coldly stared down at her._

_"But you just keep struggling, don't you?" He forced the belt past her teeth, and she choked, speaking one last time.  
><em>

_"Len, please...I love you as a brother, I don't want this-"_

_He sighed, undoing the buttons on her blouse as he spoke. "No, but this is what _I _want and I love hurting you. You know why, right? Because you're so beautiful __when you cry...And you're so helpless..."_

"_Like__ a cute little mouse."_

_'Under the paw of a cat,' is what Rin thought._

Rin tiredly looked up at Oliver, who was looking, worried, right back.

"Rin, you almost fainted. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Oliver. I'm..." Rin trailed off. Just having Oliver so close felt so reassuring that nothing could hurt her.

And it felt like she needed him.

"I'm...Okay." Rin said honestly.

DUN DUN DUUUUN! OLI MET LEN! Oh, Rin. You ish safe nowhere. _

R&R, ne~?


	4. Drama, Drama!

DRAMA! YAY! 

"Okay," Oliver said cheerfully. He cautiously sat down. "My five minutes are going to be interrogation." He grinned somewhat evilly.

Rin didn't smile.

"What."

"My five minutes are going to-"

"I heard you." Rin scowled. Fidgeting, she looked at the clock. "Okay. Five. M-in-utes. Get it? FIVE."

"All RIGHT." Oliver yelled. Rin winced, and he looked down. "Sorry. Here we go," he said lamely. "First question: Do you have two living parents?"

Rin squirmed, her eyes trained on the clock. "No, my dad's dead."

"Thanks," he said, relieved. "That saves another question."

Rin looked shocked, then annoyed. "Oliver-"

"Shh...Wait. Next. Are you in a relationship?" Maybe some ex-boyfriend was hurting her.

"I used to be," Rin murmured thoughtfully.

_Bingo._

4 minutes left.

"Rin, have you ever attempted suicide?"

He was crashing her secret box walls, he knew it. Rin curled up, eyes wide. When he got past that tough facade, Rin was really just a scared, helpless, girl who needed help.

Not that she would admit it.

Impatiently, Oliver glanced at the clock. Thirty seconds gone. He tapped her.

"Yes," she whispered, eyes darting to the clock. "I have."

"Why?"

"Because..." Rin tore off the sentence. "Because I needed to get away."

Another fifteen seconds.

"Okay, but why in reality?"

"Because someone was hurting me," Rin blurted out.

Three minutes.

"How, Rin?"

Rin was going to start crying again. Oliver treaded carefully. Reaching out, he took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him.

"How?" he asked gently. Another thirty seconds, but he needed to know. Abuse? Or...

"He raped me. Repeatedly. Brutally. Over and over. And...I couldn't stand it. I had to get away." Rin admitted softly, spilling her thoughts out. Oliver nodded against her head, signaling her to keep going. "He called me names and told me I was his toy. He told me he wanted me. He told me it was the right thing." She had to keep going. Started, but she couldn't stop. "He called our- my mother names. Told her he was going to take possession of me and take me away. Said that...I was going to have a kid who was going to be beautiful. He was so nice, but he was so horrible to me...He hurt me, he really did." Rin bit her lip. "I loved him, but I wanted him to die, so badly, Oliver...I..."

_Oh, god. This is worse than a relationship gone wrong...This is..._

"I was going to slip powder into his food and strangle him." Rin folded her hands. "He hurt me that much."

One minute left. Oliver just listened, keeping her close to support her.

"Did he ever try to...kill you?"

"Oh, Oliver..." she said helplessly. "I thought sometimes, he really was going to kill me... I saw light. I saw the hospital. Everywhere, everything. I really thought that I was going to die in his hands..."

"Uh-huh?"

"But...he never really meant it, I don't think. He'd hurt me, and he'd break me," Rin cried quietly. "But then sometimes he would say he was sorry, but he'd slap me after that and say I was overreacting."

"Did you ever tell him to stop?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Of course," Rin said, just as quietly. "But it never happened." They both looked at the clock.

"Time's up," both of them said at the same time.

Rin was numb, and Oliver shellshocked. Where was he supposed to even start?

Like, start comforting her?

What if he said something wrong?

Rin clung to him hesitantly, then pulled away. "Story of my life," she said, the barest humorless smile gracing her lips.

"You, Rin...Should be on a TV show, you know that?"

Rin stood, her shoulders hunched sadly. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Ha, I'll tell the media," Oliver said sarcastically. He slowly pulled her close, touching her back slightly, grazing the skin with his fingers barely. Rin breathed out, letting herself at his mercy. Oliver wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't like that. Wasn't like Len. Oliver heard the sound of submission and rested his head against her smaller one.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." Oliver breathed. "Really. You can trust me."

Rin clutched his shirt and nodded.

"But you really shouldn't trust so easily." he smirked against her head. "Just in case."

"What?" Rin whined, tugging away from him. He kept her tight to him.

"Hah, just kidding." He smiled. "Now go eat that PB&J that I made."

"Okay."

_Gah, I need time to think. Jeez._

~THAT DAY I MET YOU~

It happened. Rin was just on the couch. Oliver next to her. They were eating their favorite foods. Okay, right? They were watching TV.

Suddenly, the TV blared with the news.

"Today! Girl missing from her household! Parents frantic with worry!"

Rin nibbled the orange.

"No, no, that's all wrong," said another reporter. "Mother found in coma in the living room! Shocking reports follow, as well as interview with brother of missing girl."

Rin was pale.

Oliver frowned at the TV, at Len Kagamine, who was on screen talking.

"She caused this. My missing sister. She caused my mother to go into coma." He collapsed his face into his hands. "She's gone and she did this to me. My father's already dead." He glared tearfully at the screen. "Why didn't you just come back? You hurt everyone! You're a burden to everyone!" He started crying again.

Rin's eyelids were fluttering like she couldn't believe this was happening. And Rin couldn't. _What? Innocent? Len? It DOESN'T HAPPEN! _

"So there it is, folks. Girl missing... Family spirals into shattered mess behind her. Where are you, Rin Kagamine?"

Oliver looked over towards her.

Rin was gone. Oliver heard the door that led to the small 'kitchen' slam.

Oliver stood up and strode to the door she'd just slammed. He heard drawers open and close. His heart pounded.

"Rin!" He slammed the heel of his fist against the door. "Open the door!"

The drawers continued opening, he could hear the cluttered mess hit against the sides.

"_Rin!"_

She ignored him. Looking for a knife, scissors, _anything, _Rin slammed another drawer shut.

"RIN KAGAMINE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Oliver shouted, more agitation in his voice than she'd ever heard.

"Just go, Oliver." Rin said softly. "Please? I have to do this, okay? I'm..." She opened another drawer. "Hopeless. I don't deserve to be here, and I don't want to."

"RIN! DON'T YOU DARE!" Oliver almost screamed, throwing his full force against the door.

"Oliver, please!" Rin snapped at him. "Can you just let me do this? I'll be happy. It's not like I'm mental. This is what I want!"

"Rin." Oliver's voice was cold and calm. "Open this damn door right now, _right now, _or I'm going to-"

"To do what?" Rin shouted, her voice shrill.

"I'm going to pour bleach on my eye." he said so calmly that it terrified Rin.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you don't open this door in five seconds and let me in, I'm going to pour bleach on my eye. I mean it." Oliver said, still eerily calm. "I've lost one eye, and I'm not afraid to lose the other. So you'd better open the door."

"I don't believe you." Rin's voice was hoarse with bewilderment and wild denial. This was like what Len had done once, when Rin had threatened suicide.

"_Len, I want to die." She cried, underneath him on the bed. She was in pain, so much pain, and she wanted to die._

"_I want to die I want to die I want to die."_

"_Rin," he began slowly. "If you die, I will die and haunt you in hell."_

"_But," Rin whimpered. "I'm dying to escape you."_

_He dug his nails into the small of her back, scratching her like she was a scratching post, leaving bloody lines that screamed with pain._

"_I have news for you, Rin."_

_He rubbed her thighs again, hooking her leg with his, and passionately drove her insane with long strokes against her stomach. Rin thrashed underneath him...It was like he had eight hands and he was using them all just to please and torture her._

"_You can _never _escape me. I will die if you die. So will you die?"  
><em>

_He grinned fiercely, crushing her to him as he bit her neck with his teeth._

"_I'll see you in hell, then. You're as bad as me because you enjoy this."_

Rin started and looked back at the drawers. Determined, she began ruffling through them quietly.

"Rin?" Oliver asked. "I'm going to do it. I will do it."

Rin sighed and rested her head in her hand, pulling it frustratedly through her hair. She tromped over to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob. She slowly pulled it open.

Oliver was holding the bleach, a relaxed look in his amber eye.

"How the hell did you get that?" Rin asked in shock.

"It was on the dryer." he said calmly.

"Wait...So you really were going to do it?"

"Of course." Oliver said. "Idiot." He set the bleach down and surveyed her.

"What?"

"You're a real piece of work. Calm before you attempt suicide...Dysfunctional."

Rin crossed her arms. "Is there a reason why we are discussing my death? Because I could do it. We don't have to discuss."

"We are going to discuss. We are going to discuss how to get rid of the suicide need." He pulled her to the couch. "Sit."

Rin relented and sat.

"Okay." said Oliver. "There are people in this world that care about you. Therefore, suicide is unneeded."

"Ha. One person. You." Rin said. "Next."

"Suicide will hurt."

"Not if you were willing for it to hurt. Next."

"I will be very very sad."

"You'll get over it. Next."

"Damn it, Rin! Stop bombing my ideas and just listen- _you are not committing suicide, period."_

Rin just looked at him. "I made a resolve."

"Really? What?" Oliver asked happily. Maybe she was becoming better.

"Commit suicide when you're asleep."

***FACEPALM**

THAT DAY I MET YOU~

Len looked at his house.

It was missing something.

Oh yeah.

Rin.

He needed her, and he'd never really realized how much she completed his day.

Wake up, threaten Rin, go to school, hurt Rin, come back home, break Rin. His whole day revolved sadly around her.

Without her there to have someone weaker than him, someone who was delicate in his hands, like a flower, Len was uncontrollable.

Rin was his.

He was going to find her.

Bring her back.

And make. Her. _Pay._

He twisted her other bow in and around his hands, reaching up to press the silky white fabric against his nose. He inhaled the sharp, sweet, citrus and pulled the bow away.

"I _will _find you, Rin."

THAT DAY I MET YOU~

Gumi slung her backpack more comfortably on her arm. She spotted Len and walked towards him. He gave her a polite half-smile.

"Sorry about your sister." Gumi muttered. Len's grin faded and he grabbed Gumi's upper arm, shaking her.

"Where did you hear about Rin?"

"Whoa... Len, you're hurting me." Gumi said, her eyes scared. "Let go."

But Len just grabbed her other arm too, crushing the girl. Gumi yelped. "Where did you hear about Rin?"

"Let go! On the news! You did a whole section about it!" Gumi tore away and Len sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He was so powerful...Demanding, and controlling. Anyone who was his sibling would have been terrified, no doubt.

_Oliver...I don't think it's her parents who are driving Rin away. Or a relationship. I think...It's Len._

She looked at the tall, blue-eyed, boy, who was so handsome yet so powerful. He seemed to be the dominant in any of his relationships. Was he hurting Rin? He was usually so polite and kind to every girl. But she had heard about that one time his sister had had a boyfriend, and Len went to talk to him. After that, the boyfriend left Japan and went to the U.S.

Rin...Gumi could barely remember what Rin looked like. She'd forgotten to tell Oliver that at one point of time, she had known Rin. Huh. It had been so long.

She went back to Len.

"Len. Is Rin in this school? I could help you find her."

"She goes to an all-girl school." Len said softly. "She comes over to wait for me when it's done."

"Oh," said Gumi. _Len! You sneaky bastard! Sending Rin where she has no chance to try at a boyfriend so you can be satisfied?_

"Yeah." Len turned. "But thanks anyways."

"Uh-huh." said Gumi, turning and walking away as fast as she could.

God, was he creepy.

He'd just tried to assail her because she asked about his sister. What unimaginable things was he doing to that poor girl?

Gumi turned her eyes to the sky and breathed.

_I know you Rin. Somehow... And I want to help._


	5. Len's Not the Angel, He's the Devil

~~~THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~

"No. NO." Oliver barely yelled into the phone. "Bro, that's nuts. No way."

"Why not, Oliver?"

"Come on." Oliver groaned. "Not Rui. Dude, that girl scares the hell out of me."

"She's my girlfriend and she's coming." said his brother sternly. "So there." And he hung up. When Oliver turned, Rin was standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"Rui? Who's Rui?"

"Well...My brother, Leon, and his girlfriend, Rui, are coming back." Oliver said sheepishly. Rin's eyes widened to rival the size of dinner plates.

"P-People are coming?"

"Hey," said Oliver softly, pulling her towards him to stare into her eyes and comfort her. "Don't worry. He won't care."

This may have been a bit of a lie, but Oliver trusted his brother and he knew his brother would make the best decisions for him and Rin.

Right?

Rin began panicking. "But...He'll send me back, I'm all over the news... They'll throw you in prison...Then Len will..."

"I bet your brother is frantic with worry," said Oliver, misunderstanding the look of dread on Rin's face. "It's your ex your worried about, right?"

Rin looked confused. "What? I...Wait...My ex?"

"Yeah. Isn't he the one hurting you?"

Rin swallowed. "Um, Oliver..."

"It's not her _ex _raping her." A familiar voice drifted into the store and Gumi stood, her hips cocked into a _you idiot _pose. "Does she even have an ex?"

"Gumi?" Rin burst out. Her eyes scanned and scanned Gumi over and over like she couldn't quite believe it.

"Hey, Rin." Gumi had the barest smile on her face. She walked right over to Rin and hugged her. Rin looked almost...awed.

"Wait. Wait. What is going on?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Rin used to be my friend before her dad died. Then, she, her mom, and Len moved. Same city, but Rin and I grew distant."

Rin still looked shocked. "But I...Oh, god...Gumi?"

"Yeah, we've registered my existence. Oliver, you idiot, it's not her _ex. _It's her angelic brother, _Len._"

~~THAT DAY I MET YOU~~

_I chased her off..._ Len made a move to drink the coffee. Angrily, he chucked the cup into the trash, unsuccessful. "You suck, Rin!"

"_Len, don't hurt me...Please...I..."_

"_Shut UP! I need to hurt you...I have to..."_

"_Because you're a sadist?"_

"_Be quiet. I don't need your opinion, you useless...thing."_

"_But, Len, I'm more than a thing, haven't you noticed? Surprisingly, I'm a person."_

"Dammit!"

Smart aleck, was she?

And then there was that boy.

That nosy blond boy at that store. Did he know something? About Rin?

It wasn't just predator and prey in the woods now.

There were caves, rivers, hunters, mistakes in the plan.

And they were all favoring Rin.

_But maybe I deserve it._

Yes, he did. But really, who was going to listen to her? Besides...He was doing it out of love.

That was all.

Oliver paused, hand on the door handle. Rin froze.

"What?" He asked. His voice was thick with something Rin couldn't place. Awe? Disbelief? Anger?

"Yes." Gumi said boldly. "I talked to him- That two-faced son of a monkey sent Rin to an all-girls school so she couldn't get a boyfriend."

Rin's eyes were pinned to the ground, but she looked up at that. "But I did anyways." At first, she felt defiance color her tone, but in seconds, defeat had found its way in and booted out the tough Rin.

"_You?" He laughed in disbelief. "You got a boyfriend? Impossible. You didn't get my permission, did you?" He stood._

_She cowered away against the wall, feeling his warm breath against her neck. "I...Didn't know I needed your permission...Can't I...Do what I want?"_

_CRACK!_

_Apparently not. She felt her skin flush and burn where he'd slapped her._

"_Mom...Where are you? Where are you when he hits me? And hurts me?" Rin murmured. He locked her face between chilling palms.  
><em>

_"Mother is useless...But Rin...I thought you were, but you...You're mine. Why can't you love me?" For a second, he looked like a vulnerable little boy. But that Len was gone in mere seconds as he crushed her face between his hands.  
><em>

_Rin struggled as his knee came up to hold her leg in place.  
><em>

_"You will always be mine. I will _never _share my precious Rin-_chan _with _anyone."

_And then she was gone again, gone in his grip, detached to the world, and only Len's possession._

"Oh, snap," Rin cursed as she tripped over the barstool and almost face-planted.

"Rin!" Gumi looked almost angry. "You're having flashbacks? This could be serious! PTSD or something!" (My friend :( has this )

"What's that?" asked Rin. Oliver was silent, bangs in his eyes, shadows over his childishly handsome face.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Caused by traumatic events in your life. Are you detached from the world?"

"Um, no."

"But you get flashbacks?"

"Quite often, yes."

"Oliver! Why didn't you take her to a- Oliver, are you okay?"

"I let him in." Oliver said through gritted teeth. "I let. That. Bastard. Into. My. Store. One. Room. Away. From. Rin." He slammed his fist onto the table and turned to face Rin. Within seconds, he was towering on his tiptoes over her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

He was breathing hard, whipping a hand through his dark gold hair.

"I...Um...I..." Rin stammered as he glared at her through a furious amber eye. "Well." She gained her strength. "I wasn't ready."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I could have protected you from him!"

"Oliver...He's so influential... And strong... And I'm deathly terrified of him, so..." Rin squirmed squeamishly away from him, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't give an effing damn." Oliver spat, then regained himself. "I'm sorry..." He looked away. "I just...He was so close to you...He could have found you and then..."

"Oliver." Gumi said firmly. "Get over it. We have to find a way to turn Len in."

"Just tell the police." said Oliver.

"Not that easy." Gumi and Rin muttered.

"Len is influential, powerful. He has friends everywhere. Even in the police force." Gumi explained.

"That's not good." said Oliver thoughtfully. "What we need to do is catch him in the act..."

Rin choked. "WHAT?"

"Yeah!" said Gumi aloud. "That's not a bad idea!"

"I am not going back to him so he can rape me again, you crazies." Rin snapped angrily.

"Not like that, dummy!" Gumi said. "We'd catch him before he even starts. Like, when he's just about to start."

Oliver nodded. "Then...We bring in the police force!" They both nodded in a satisfactory way and turned to Rin.

"NO." Rin yelled, attempting to run away. Oliver caught her around the waist and spun her to face him.

"Not now, silly. Later. Besides, don't you want Len to be caught?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be bait, either!"

"Whatever," said Gumi. "But right now, I think you should tell me something totally irrelevant." She addressed Oliver. "What happened to your eye?"

Oliver looked confused. Reaching up, he touched the thick bandages around his eye. "I don't...Know, really. It happened when I was young." Realization cleared his face. "Actually...I think I remember. It's a long story, why don't you guys sit down?

~THAT DAY I MET YOU~

"So, Kagamine, this girl's been missing how long?" The officer asked him. Len faked tears again.

"Almost a week...Where is she, you have to find her!"

"We're doing everything humanly possible, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Please get her soon! I miss her so much!"

"Do you have a guardian, boy?"

"Yes, a nanny..."

"I'll need to talk to her as soon as possible, sweetheart. We're doing our best, and we're going to find your sister." She ruffled his hair.

Len smiled through his tears.

"Thank you, officer." He said.

_You're coming home, Rin..._

_Whether you want to or not._

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
>Eh-hem.<p>

Olirin fluff in the next chapter! And Oli's explanation for his eye!

Review, ne~?


	6. Shattered Glass

REALLY SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! OTL

Anyways (Enjoy the Olirin fluff XD)

"So Oliver: How'd you lose the eye?" Gumi asked impatiently.

"Well...It's not really long, more like..."

"We don't care, tell us!" Rin assured him.

"Okay...Well... I had this cat. Reno. But he constantly fought with the cat over the fence, Riya. He always came home with bruises and his ears were mangled, so I decided to do something about it."

"You always do," muttered Rin.

"One day, I went with him to the other house to see what was going on. Immediately, Riya began spitting at me. She hopped onto my shoulder and began clawing at my eye."

Rin winced.

"She scarred the eye permanently, and after that it was hard to see. One day, I couldn't see. I just woke up and couldn't see out of that eye. I was taken to the paramedics, who told me my eye was so badly scarred that they had to remove it. So they did."

Oliver sighed.

"That's so anticlimactic," whined Gumi.

"What did you expect, a daring swordfight?" argued Oliver.

"Well..." Gumi began.

"Never mind," chorused Oliver and Rin.

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~

Rin knew she was in for trouble.

First off, Oliver had taken it upon himself to find Len and bring him down. Second, he constantly asked her questions-Whether she answered or not. And she usually did, but these were personal!

"So when I was interrogating you that day, it was Len you were talking about?"

Rin sighed. "Yes."

"How long has he been doing it?"

"Three years, since our dad died."

"And your dad is nice?"

"Oliver," Rin assumed a pained expression. "I thought cross examination was over."

"I just want to help," Oliver replied calmly.

"I know," Rin said, lowering her voice. "But it's really not a conversational topic. 'Hey, Rin. I heard that your brother rapes you.' 'Yeah, but I have two asinine friends who want to catch him in the act.'"

Oliver chuckled. "But we really think you'll get rid of him..."

"Yeah? Well...He's sort of ruthless. Once he figures out where I am...He'll plow anyone down."

Rin's eyes faded.

"_Rin," he persuaded. "Come with me."_

"_Are you sure, Rin? We could do homework together." The other male smiled, friendly. "I know you go to a different school...But I could help you."_

_Friendly. Placid. Kind._

_She felt herself gravitate towards him. His eyes lit up. The other's darkened visibly.  
><em>

_"You'll regret it, honey."_

_Hell, she knew._

_~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~  
><em>

_She got home._

_Walked in.  
><em>

_Got upstairs._

_Made it._

_Locked the door to her room._

_Sighed.  
><em>

_Turned._

_Jumped.  
><em>

_There he was, lying on her bed, eyes towards the ceiling, lazy._

_She tried to calm her pounding heart as he stood, walking, almost sauntering towards her._

"_Len...I'm sorry..."_

_He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Grabbed the sides of her face. Wrenched her head towards him, causing pain to sear her neck. She whimpered in pain and fear._

"_No other man deserves you but me," He brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. Almost gentle. He brushed the hair away from her pale face and sighed, frustrated.  
><em>

_"I hate that constant fear in your eyes."_

_She couldn't trust herself to answer._

_After all, what was there about him not to fear?_

Rin paced across the floor, agitated as she bit her nails. Why did she go with Kaito? Worst mistake, ever. Ever.

But she'd had the most wonderful time with Kaito. And that's why she'd trusted Oliver. Because Oliver was just like Kaito, with a warm smile and sparkling eyes.

"RIN." Oliver shook her dramatically. "Are you flash-backing again?"

"No….Yes…Not really…Yes." Rin sighed, defeated.

"This _is _serious, Gumi was right." He looked concerned.

"Look, Oli. I don't want sympathy right now." Rin said angrily. "I want to kill someone, and I want it to be Len."

"Understandable-" Oliver was sidetracked by a violent knock on the front door. Quickly, he shoved Rin into the kitchen and raced outside.

As he'd suspected, Len was back again. Oliver clenched and unclenched his fists. Now that he knew, the urge to punch his face was overwhelming. Oliver forced a smile on and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"What do you know?" Len cut straight to the point. "Where is Rin? I want answers."

Oliver calmly raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you-" Len broke off. Both boys heard the crash of glass that echoed from the back room, accompanied by a shriek. Oliver didn't react.

"That stupid cat," he mumbled.

"Cats shriek now?" Len asked coolly, moving towards the back room. Oliver blocked him.

"We're _closed."_

"I'll call the _police _if I have to _tear this place down _bit by _bit _to find Rin," Len threatened.

"All you'll find is my cat, I'm afraid," Oliver replied coldly. He closed the door and locked it. Len hovered around for a few minutes, then finally strode away. Oliver sunk against the door, then stormed into the back room.

"Rin!"

"Oliver," he heard his name, and her voice was choked. He went into the kitchen, where Rin was surrounded by…

Oliver froze.

Shattered glass.

"What…" He began, walking towards her. Her hands were sticky with blood and her face and hair were dripping with the crimson liquid as well. She looked dazed. "…Happened?"

Oliver immediately gathered what happened, though. The glass bowl his brother had bought for their mother was completely demolished into pieces of glass around Rin.

The anger that rose in him was quickly diminished when he saw Rin's face.

"Don't stand up," he warned, coming around her. Rin's feet were against the ground and her palms were pressed to the glass.

Rin nodded.

"Did you get any glass in your eye?" Oliver asked first, sweeping the glass into a dustpan. Rin raised her hand to check, but Oliver lightly smacked it.

"Don't, you have glass in your hands." He paused. "Where does it hurt?"

Rin bit her lip, fighting tears of pain. "Everywhere, my head, my hands..."

Oliver raced to the store room and grabbed a roll of cloth. He hurried back to Rin and soothingly talked to her as he combed out pieces of glass with his fingers. He began wrapping the bandage around her head.

"I heard my brother's voice," Rin said quietly. "And I jumped. The bowl fell off and scraped my head. I fell down into the glass."

Oliver paused, then resumed clearing glass.

"He knows I'm here, doesn't he?"

"Well," Oliver began. Rin raised her eyebrows. "Yes," he sighed, defeated.

"I guess I need to leave soon."

"Like hell you are," Oliver said, stunned. "What are you, crazy? You can't leave."

"Oliver," Rin said quietly.

"And, I just got accustomed and stuff to you, and if you leave-"

"Oliver," she repeated softly.

"And what about Gumi? If you leave, then Gumi won't be able to-"

Rin grabbed his face between her palms, pulled him forward, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Oliver's eyes widened, but he didn't push her away.

"Oliver," Rin laughed slightly, pulling her lips away. "Shut up. I said I _guess. _Not I _am._"

She got to her feet, finished sweeping glass, dumped it into the trash, and went to the restroom to clean the blood off.

Oliver just raised a finger to his cheek and stared after her. What an effective way to shut him up.

And...

He wanted more.

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~

Len knew she was there.

That irritating boy...Who did he think he was, keeping Rin from him?

She couldn't escape.

And she'd just given herself away.

How stupid was she? Because of her carelessness, she was endangering another person.

Len paused, thinking over that.

Wait.

Perhaps...

...He could use that very logic...

...Against her.

Len let a little smile cross his face as he switched on the TV.

Brilliant.


	7. Irony is Such a Bastard

I need to get a life T_T

Anyways~~(XD)

A light and awkward silence hung between Oliver and Rin for the next few weeks. Often, he'd find his fingers drawn like magnets back to his cheek where he'd kissed her.

What did it mean?

Rin, meanwhile, was preoccupied. She'd borrowed a whole set of makeup from Gumi, and she woke up very early today. She locked herself into the bathroom and spent a whole two hours putting on makeup and efficiently disguising herself. Hopefully, because she _never _put makeup on, Len wouldn't recognize her.

Finally, she wrapped a scarf around her neck, pinned her hair up into a bun, and gazed at the mirror.

The girl in the mirror stared back. Black illuminated her eyes and dark lipstick made her lips ruby. Blush sparkled on her cheeks and a slight dab of blue eyeshadow dusted her eyelids.

Rin glared at the image and speared two chopsticks through the bun. Then she walked to the kitchen, hoping to leave before Oliver-

"_Rin?"_

Gumi and Oliver, who were both at the table, froze as Rin hastily grabbed some of her own money off the table. She made a face at Gumi's smile and Oliver's bewildered expression.

"Rin...You look...Whoa." Oliver was clearly at a loss for words.

"Doesn't she look amazing?" asked Gumi slyly.

"Yes," he stammered. "Whoa, R-Rin..."

Rin stuck her tongue out and opened the door leading to the main shop. Oliver raced after her. "Where are you going? Are you leaving?"

"No," Rin said sharply. She softened her voice. "I need to buy some stuff, and I don't want Len to recognize me."

"I'll go for you. I'll go with you," Oliver said almost desperately. Rin put a palm on his cheek and turned his head to face hers.

"Listen, Oli. I'm. Not. Leaving. Okay?"

"Okay," Oliver relaxed visibly. "I'll come anyways."

"Oli. I'm going to buy girl stuff." Rin whispered firmly. Oliver stared at her, then flushed red.

"Okay."

_Wow. His personality has changed so much. At the beginning, when I first met him, he was so sarcastic. Now, he worries about me. Smiles more. Talks more. I think I liked him more before._

Rin smiled at him, then opened the door and walked down the street to the store that sold home furnishings.

_Is this because I came here? Is it because of me?  
><em>

_Is it because I kissed him?_

_Does he think I'm crazy?_

Rin wandered up and down aisles, looking for the glass bowl she'd broken. Finally, she spotted it sparkling in the aisles. There was only one left. Rin raced towards it and was about to snatch it when another hand grabbed it at the same time.

Rin's gaze swung upwards.

Irony was such a bastard.

Him.

Godly.

Beautiful.

Smoky blue eyes, golden hair, long eyelashes.

Rin closed her eyes as pain and fear swirled in her heart.

_Be strong._

"Hi," she flashed him a bright smile, forced herself to look up at him. "Do you mind if I steal this? I really need it for a party."

He frowned for a split second, then smiled charmingly.

"Why...Of course. How could I deny such a beautiful young lady what she deserves?"

Rin blushed and laughed flirtatiously. "Thank you so much."

He leaned against the aisle pillar.

"May I have your name?"

Rin winked. Her heart pounded. Her mouth was dry.

"That's for me to know," She breathed seductively. "And you to find out."

Before he could protest, she lost herself into the crowd of people.

That was _too _close. Anger rose inside her. How _dare he! _He prevents her from getting boyfriends, makes her his _possession, _refuses to let her _talk to _boys, yet flirts with every girl he finds attractive? That _bastard! _

Rin paid for the glass bowl and took off outside into the welcomingly cold air. It cooled her senses down, hardened the anger in her heart to ice, and awoke her.

She knocked on the door. Oliver came and opened it, letting her in.

"Hey," he grinned. "Did you get what you wanted?"

Rin didn't want to take her anger out on Oliver, so she spoke as little as she could.

"I got you something," she said tightly. "I'm going to shower."

She threw her coat on the couch, stormed past a dumbfounded Gumi, and slammed the door to the bathroom so hard that Oliver and Gumi jumped.

Oliver's mouth hung open. He slowly unwrapped the paper, opened the box, and looked inside. Shock shone in his eyes, then he raised his eyes to the door Rin had just slammed.

"Oh," Was the only faltering word he could say.

He sat the bag down and turned to Gumi. "Do you think she ran into Len?"

"Yes." said Gumi simply.

Oliver, a worried look on his face, stepped towards the bathroom. "Do you think something happened?"

"Yes." said Gumi, anger on her face. "What do _you _think? You're such an _idiot! _Go _talk _to her! I shouldn't have to tell you, dummy!" She pushed a bewildered Oliver, _hard, _towards the bathroom and shook her head disgustedly.

Oliver gathered that he'd done something wrong, but he trudged towards the bathroom.

"Go away!"

"I know you ran into Len," began Oliver heavily. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rin asked irritably. "I don't give a damn. But can you please-?"

"Leave you alone?" finished Oliver coldly. "No. In fact, I'm going to stand here, bug you, and keep talking to you until you open the door."

_WHY IS HE SO MEAN WHEN I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE?_

Rin was seriously contemplating suicide when Oliver knocked again.

"Rin," he now sounded tired and wary. Rin felt like a child being scolded by her parents.

Second slammed door.

Second broken heart.

Second faded smile.

Rin found the scissors in the medicine cabinet. She tugged up her sleeve. Her intent wasn't to kill herself, but to leave scars.

A minute.

Two.

Another knock.

Rin slowly dragged the blade across her wrist.

Second drop of blood.

Tears.

No pain.

No whisper.

No cries.

No regrets.

That's when the blood started to gush out of the huge slice in her wrist. Faintly, her hand, slippery with coppery blood, reached up to grab the knob and slipped off.

She'd slipped, meant to make a tiny cut, but yanked her hand too fast.

Rin grabbed her wrist with her other hand, which was starting to turn pale. The scissors fell to the ground and hit the ceramic floor with a tiny 'thud.'

Unless she signaled Oliver, now, she was going to die.

"Oliver," Rin begged.

"Rin?" Oliver sounded concerned. "Rin, are you okay...?"

"Key...Oliver...Open...Door..."

"Just open it yourself..." Oliver sounded confused.

"Oliver," Rin gasped. "Sciss...Scissors...Cut too hard...Blood..." She was going to pass out on the floor.

She held her wrist to the crack of the door. She had to drag herself closer. She heard Oliver gasp, so he must have seen the blood.

"Just wait...Rin, I'll get the key..." She heard his footsteps faintly.

The overwhelming blood loss from her body took over and she blacked out.

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~

Finally securing the key, Oliver tore to the bathroom and shoved the key into the lock. He twisted the door open, Gumi on his heels.

He dropped the key. Other things dropped, including their jaws.

Rin's arm was lazily thrown over the edge of the bathtub. Her head was hanging over the edge, too. The wrist with the cut was rapidly spilling blood all over the ceramic tiles. It was so severe than neither Oliver nor Gumi could see the floor anymore. They stood there, frozen, until Oliver decidedly stepped forward.

"..._Rin."_

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~

_She remembers. The day she was eight. She tripped over the sandbox._

_She fell face first into the sand, getting a mouthful._

"_Rin," his exasperated voice. "Stop getting yourself in trouble." He was the same age. So much more mature, so much more charming. His face-splitting smile was nothing compared to her dopey one.  
><em>

_"Help me up, Aniki~" Rin sang to him, throwing out her stubby arms._

_He pulled her up, a grin slowly revealing itself.  
><em>

_"You're so cute, Rin-chan. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Aniki~"_

_**10.**_

"_Len? Len! Help!"_

"_Rin! Oh, I'm sorry I left you...They won't bully you much longer...Promise!"_

"_Why? They'll hurt me more...Once you leave..."_

"_No, Rin..Trust me. **They'll never hurt you again. Only I can touch you."**_

_**She should have taken the hint.**_

_**12.**_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Rin, please...Try to understand...That I love you...I need you..."_

_She recoiled from his touch._

_The words 'I love you,' had just left his lips, and Rin knew that he didn't mean just as siblings._

"_GET AWAY! YOU'RE SICK!"_

_He watched her as she ran into her room, tried to escape him. His face fell as he walked to her room.  
><em>

_"If you won't let me take you..."_

_His eyes darkened._

"_I'll do it without your permission, my princess."_

_**13.**_

"_No...Len...No..." She begged. "Please...Ah..."  
><em>

_"Listen to me. Don't you dare look away." He jerked her face towards him. "Haven't I made it clear that you're **mine, **my beautiful nii-chan...?"_

_She shook my head hopelessly, trying to get him away. _

"_No...Please..."_

"_Then maybe I should try again. Let's work this out, shall we? You. Are. __**Mine."**_

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~

Len's hair stuck to his neck as he panted, slamming his red fists into the giant punching bag. Funny how his imagination twisted the punching bag into the boy in the store.

_Wham. Wham. WHAM._

Len threw his all into it furiously, then dropped his arms to his sides, his thoughts taking a wild dip.

What if...She fell in love with him?

What if...He loved her back?

What if...She was having a great time without him?

What if...They were making love to each other?

Len's chest burned and he lifted up his fists.

_Thud. Thud. THUD._

"Damn it," Len hissed as he smashed the poor bag. "She'd better not be."

And he continued to beat the bag angrily.

_Meanwhile..._

XD! LOL! DONE! MWA HA HAHAHAHA **LAUGHS CRAZILY**

Rin: T_T''

Me: XD


	8. The Slap of Rejection

OLI LEN SHOWDOWN!  
>DRAMA!<br>If you've just been skimming lately (ShhTiger) then this is NOT the time to do it! Read the full thing!

THAT DAY I MET YOU~

It was over. The tears and the blood and now she was in the hospital.

Oliver was indescribable. He was mad, yet relieved, and then he was just weary. But now he was mad again, and refused to speak to her. Gumi checked in frequently.

_It almost cut my lifeline. I almost killed my self._

_And worse, I may be on the news and my brother may find out._

_What the hell have I done to myself?_

_And what the hell have I done to Oliver?_

Rin examined her wrist. The damage was done- Now she'd have _beautiful _scars lining across her wrist.

She looked up as she heard a loud knock.

"May I come in?"

Rin choked on her orange juice.

That…God damn…Voice...

That…

Rin froze. Her heart rose in her throat.

_Scream. Call someone. Call Oliver._

That didn't stop the owner of the voice from opening the door quietly, accompanied by the nurse.

There he stood, in all his Rapist-Older-Brotherglory.

"Nice to see you, Len." Rin said calmly as the nurse turned and walked down the hall.

_Don't leave!_

"I could say the same," replied her brother with a cool, dark, voice. "How have you been, Rin?"

"How does it look like I've been?" Rin replied. "I cut myself and you're asking 'How I've been?'

'You never cut yourself around me," he said slowly.

"Yes, well."

The nurse came back him. "The charming boy you came with has signed all the forms."

Rin addressed Len sweetly. "You can leave. Now."

He was glaring darkly at her and the nurse. The nurse coughed and left the room.

"You think it's that easy to get rid of me?" Len murmured, his voice saccharin.

"Damn, but I wish." Rin replied. Len leaned forward with all the intent of an evil rapist brother.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again. _You can never get rid of me."_

"See why I left?" asked Rin brightly.

Len smirked. Aw, crap. Every time he smiled like that…

He dragged a cold hand up her arm.

"You can't leave now. You're in a very compromising position."

Rin shivered. _Damn. It. My brother is going to rape me on a hospital bed. Wouldn't this be just a great time for Oliver to walk in?_

That's right when the door flew open.

"Rin! You can leave- What _the hell?" _Oliver stood, jaw on the floor, his floppy cap awkwardly propped on his hair.

_Silence._

Rin was in a serious love-hate relationship with irony right then.

"You!" Both males said to each other simultaneously.

"Aren't you the guy I bought detergent from?" Len asked, confused for a brief moment. Then anger rose in his eyes again. "I knew she was in there! A _cat?" _he mocked.

"_You. _You're…Sick!" Oliver fired. Rin sat up slowly, blue eyes flitting between both angry boys.

_Angry Len + Angry Oliver + Stupid Rin = Disaster._

Why, why, why did she run away from home?

"So you basically kidnapped her," Len spat. "Didn't you?"

Rin shifted awkwardly because that was _kinda _true… Dammit.

"But you _really _raped her."

Rin shifted again as Len leaned towards her menacingly.

"You _told him-?"_

"Ha!" Oliver looked wickedly triumphant. "You admitted it. And since I had her consent, I didn't kidnap her."

They glowered at each other. Gumi was standing in the doorway.

_You are royally screwed, _she mouthed.

"Thank you," Rin muttered.

"What was that?" Len and Oliver asked.

"Nothing. Look, can I argue with you two later? I'm really tired."

"You tried to commit suicide!" Oliver exploded.

"Yes," said Rin. "I _know_."

"And who was the cause?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Well." Rin said. _Damn you, Oliver! Do you want me to die? _"Um. Let me think about that one."

Len smirked at her. "Yes. Why don't you? And in the meantime," Len leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. "Get better, my dear sister. We have a lot to talk about at home."

"Wait." Oliver evidently looked like he was trying not to remember what had just happened. "Who says she's going with you? She can go with whoever she wants."

"Uh, she's _my _sister. Not yours."

"She likes me more."

"That _is _a _LIE."_

Rin was about to say something along the lines of 'Not really…' but she saw Len's face and fell silent.

"It's not. She kissed me," said Oliver triumphantly.

Everything. Stopped.

Rin froze in motion of getting orange juice. Gumi froze in the doorway. Len froze in motion of strangling Oliver.

"Oliver," Rin hissed. "You _idiot."_

Well, she knew he hated her. He wanted her to die, huh?

"Get out," Rin growled. "ALL OF YOU."

She slammed the lights, enveloping the room in darkness, and burrowed under her blankets. She didn't relax until she heard her door shut.

_Well. I officially. Hate. My. Life._

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver POV

Oliver sat in the chair tiredly.

"Why won't you leave her alone? She's coming back with me and that's final." Len announced in an ominous voice.

Oliver looked up, wary but surprised. "…And why the hell would she do something stupid like that?" He snorted. "Unless…Oh wait, she _is _related to you…"

"It's because despite the fact that she might hate me momentarily…She still loves me anyways. Why the hell do you think she didn't leave for so long?"

"She got over it." Oliver said. "She left."

But in his mind, he heard Rin talking to him that one time he interrogated her.

"_I loved him, but I wanted him to die, so badly, Oliver...I..."_

"She wanted you to die," Oliver's rush of words came spilling before he could stop them. "But she loved you."

"What?" Len raised his eyebrows.

"Just what I said. She tried to poison you once."

Len actually smirked at the ceiling. "Did she."

_STOP. TALKING. _Oliver yelled at himself.

"Because you hurt her so much. She wanted you dead."

"Understandable." Len's emotionless atitude was really getting to Oliver.

Oliver lapsed into silence again.

He had nothing more to say to the adamant boy.

_Len POV (FLASHBACK!)_

_He tried not to look._

_She was so beautiful._

(I'm trying to be mean to Len, but I'm watching Re Birthday right now and it's kinda hard...DX)

_She'd become everything to him._

I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

"_Don't tempt me, nii-chan!"_

"_Anikiiiii~!"_

_But I can't be..._

_Why won't you love me, Rin?_

_I love you so much._

_Why won't you have me?_

_Are you not satisfied with me?_

_Please, Rin!_

_Please love me!_

(Okay, I'm done being fairly nice to Len- I just watched Alluring Secret.)

"I'm sorry, Rin." He muttered under his breath. A whole waterfall of wariness crashed down onto him and he stood, coming face to face with the one person he really didn't want to see.

Gumi.

"Why don't you apologize to her face?" Gumi snarled. "You've been a bastard to her for this long, ever heard of it?"

"Oh, fuck off." He said sharply.

"You- My god, you insipid ASSHOLE!" Gumi bellowed this so loudly that half the hospital looked over. She jabbed her finger at his chest. "If you don't get your ass in there right now and apologize to an innocent girl, I will file a lawsuit against you."

Len stared at her. Man, this girl was scarier than that boy! "What's your problem?" He bit off. "I'm going in there to talk to her now."

"Go. And I want to hear a meaningful apology."

_Fight back._

Len snarled, putting on his scariest mask.

"Rin's in there right now, Gumi." He said in the darkest, stormiest, voice he could manage, the voice he usually only put on when Rin had actually kissed another guy. "But you're out here. And the other boy has gone to fill out some more forms. You never know what could happen."

He backed her against the wall of an empty room. The slight fear in her eyes satisfied him. With a predatory look, he traced his nail down her jaw. Gumi turned her head away.

"Rin's _not _the only one I can hunt down, honey."

Cutting off the threat, he spun and stalked towards Rin's room, leaving Gumi staring after him.

_Score._

He gently pushed open her door. Rin was bundled under piles of blankets that the boy had given her. With a disgusted look on his face, he moved them aside.

But the coldness in his heart thawed the slightest when he saw that the blanket she was clutching to herself was the one he'd given her for her seventh birthday.

"Rin. Wake up." He shook her harshly. A slight whimper escaped her lips and he glared at her. "Get up, you _idiot."_

Her eyes fluttered open. "Go away."

Len leaned over. "I've been Rin-deprived for so long," he murmured. "You honestly think I can leave you alone?"

"And I've been rape-free since I left!" Rin said in a muffled voice.  
>His eyes went flat and dark.<p>

"You enjoyed it."

Rin POV

"What?" Rin asked incredulously. "No, I didn't. Remember my screaming? My sadness? My fear? You drank from it, Len!"

"Yes, I did. I enjoyed scaring you. I enjoyed _hurting _you." Len gripped a handful of her golden hair and pulled her close. "What the hell makes you think I'm stopping now?"

Defeat washed over her. The dark, powerful, look in his eyes reminded her who was dominant and who was the submissive one.

"Nothing."

"Hm?"

Rin winced.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Rin mumbled. Good bye, tough girl act.

"Yes. Nothing. So tell me again who you belong to?"

"You." She whispered to his eyes.

"I didn't hear you." Len pressed, forcing her will to twine with his.

"You," she said, louder.

_Why...Won't...You...Fight...BACK?_

"Me. Not to that boy. Not to Kaito. Me. Get it?"

Rin struggled to fight her constantly controlling brother.

"_Get it?"_

"No!" Rin surprised herself by yelling. "No, I _don't _get it! I don't _want _to get it! I want you to _get out _of my life! I _hate _you!"  
>Len looked stunned. "What?"<p>

Fueled by her anger, Rin yanked his hand away from her hair. "I've always listened to you! You'd better listen to me! I absolutely despise you controlling my life to _your_ sick desires and I want it to stop!" She pointed to the door with her finger. "Out!"

"Rin..."

"OUT!"

"You've crossed the line this time." Len said harshly. "You've really done it now, Rin."

Rin quickly noticed that he didn't use any nicknames like, _honey, darling, _or _sweetheart. _

"You always say that, then the worst you do is come back and rape me! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you! I want to be with Oliver! _Not. You!"_

That fierce slap of rejection was enough for Len to wince. Rin was so surprised that she stared at him. She'd hurt her brother. She'd actually hurt him.

"Just go," she pleaded.

Len had nothing to say anymore and turned.

But before he swung the door closed, he did speak.

"It will come back and hit you. But it will hit _you _indirectly."

_Oh, damn...I've made a big mistake._

And outside the door, unnoticed by Len when he walked out, Oliver stood silently against the wall, a single tear tracing down his cheek.

Oooh...Youz in trouble now, Rin!

Review, ne~?


	9. Back to Hell

THAT DAY I MET YOU~

"Did you mean it," the voice came from the doorway.

"What?" Rin asked tiredly, pulling her eyes from the cheesy cartoon on TV. The triumph from back-talking to Len had long since faded, and she was now tired. "Mean what?" She blinked at Oliver, whose silhouette was the only thing she could see of him.

"When you said that you only wanted to be with me?" Oliver questioned, his voice neutral and calm.

"Well," Rin mumbled, adjusting her hand to rest lightly on her stomach. "It's more like I meant I didn't like Len. But...Besides Len, there's pretty much only...Well, you." Rin waved towards him, but he caught ahold of her wrist. Rin's eyes flickered up to him.

"Wait," Rin started as she sat up. "Were you _eavesdropping?"_

"No," Oliver said. "I heard the last part." His amber eye pressed into her. "Did you mean it, Rin?"

"Look, Oli, I just got over Len, and you're _crushing my wrist-"_

"Oh," he released her wrist, but kept his intense gaze on her. "But did you?"

"Look, Oliver. I had Len, but I got rid of him. I had Kaito, but he was long gone. There's no one else!"

"So I'm just...A choice?" He demanded. "If you had anyone else, you would pick them?"

"No," Rin protested weakly. "That's not it. It's just that..."

"So that's all I am to you." His voice seemed full of disparaging disappointment, and then he stepped back. "Fine," he said steadily. "Fine."

"No, Oli, that's not it!" Rin said desperately to his back, but he was gone.

_Damn you, life._

Rin tried to sleep, but life kept inflicting its tireless torture on the poor girl.

"_Rin, really...Try to understand that I love you, please?"  
><em>

_"I don't want to understand!"_

"_Please!" He was anguished, something she'd barely ever seen. For a split second, he was sad, vulnerable, and lost...And totally in love._

_With her._

_She felt a shiver race through her._

"_No...NO! Get a-a-away!" She screamed, shielding herself._

"_Rin, please...I don't want to hurt you...!" He reached out for her. Suddenly, she instinctually bit down on his fingers._

_CRACK!_

_As he backhanded her across the face, Rin hit against the wall. Sinking down, she buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.  
><em>

_Len's fists clenched as he did nothing but watch her, just watch her cry._

Rin started again.

"My god," She whispered, her voice choked. "He really loved me."

Was it _her? _Was it _her _fault that Len was the way he was? Was it her fault that he was so cruel? Was it her that inflicted all this pain onto herself?

_DAMMIT!_

She just couldn't think... This was so frustrating!

What else could she have said?

_I could have said yes..._

But that was just _wrong. _She felt so damn _impure _and so _dirty _just _thinking _about it_..._

(I have nothing against twincest, really. This is just for this story.)

But if she'd said yes, she wouldn't have been able to..._break up _later in life...

How had she said no?

"_GET AWAY! YOU'RE SICK!"_

...Shit.

She _had _done this to herself.

THAT DAY I MET YOU~

"This is the boy."

The policewoman peered at the photo of Oliver that Len had torn from the pamphlet he'd given him a while ago.

"And he has your sister, you say?"

"Yes." Len said firmly. "I want you to arrest him and drag him somewhere contained, I don't care where, no matter how unwilling he is." He broke down. "I just want my sister back..."

"Now now, son, don't cry, please." She took her gun and pushed it into a loophole in her belt. "And you say that he's in that store on Kazume Road?"

"Yes." Len sniffled.

"All right." She strode out of the door. Len cast his eyes to the transparent glass of her windows and then decidedly followed her out.

He couldn't miss this.

THAT DAY I MET YOU~

The store was in an awful silence.

They'd just come back, and Rin was in a state of miserable self-loathing.

Oliver was just plain silent. He looked devastatingly tired.

Gumi hadn't said a word yet.

"My brother's coming soon," Oliver spoke up later, breaking the silence. "With his girlfriend, Rui. Dunno what he'll think of Rin, though." He sighed frustratedly.

"Just tell him the truth. Rinto's a good guy, Oli." Gumi said softly. "I think he'll understand. He'd never turn away someone in need."

"About that," said Rin. "I'm thinking of leaving before he comes."

Oliver didn't react, but Gumi swiveled around to stare at her.

"_What? _WHY?"

"I'm sick of causing everyone trouble. Really, I am." Rin's stomach ached with promises and regrets, pain and sorrow. "I'm probably going to jump a train or something. Go missing for a while. Who knows? I may come back." She permitted a small smile. In truth, the thought of escape was actually quite relaxing to her, and she reveled in it.

"You can't just _leave."_

Rin's smile faded and she sighed.

"You're doing what a good friend should, Gumi, but I don't need that right now. I need what's best for me, and this is it."

"But..."

Rin squeezed her hand. Oliver looked away. Clearly, he was still sore about the whole 'liking' issue.

Suddenly, an intense, powerful, knock on the door alerted all three of them.

"Whoa. Rinto must be mad," Oliver mumbled as he rushed to open the door.

Suddenly, Gumi and Rin heard a yell of shock and ran to the front door.

Oliver was being dragged out by three bulky officers.

"Hey! Let go of him!" screeched Gumi, launching herself at one of them. He didn't even blink as he brushed her off.

Rin had a different target in mind.

Yep. There he was, looking very smug and insanely proud of himself.

"You bastard!" Rin yelled at him. All commotion stopped. The female policewoman tugged Len over.

"There she is. She's not harmed at all. Good thing we found you soon, huh?" She thought Rin was calling Oliver a bastard. Rin glared at Len as he came over.

Lazily wrapping his arms around her torso, he pulled her to him.

"Rin," he cooed. "I'm so happy I found you...!" Fake tears of happiness dropped onto her hair as Rin froze.

"Let me _go! _Ugh!"

"Rin," he spun her around to face the policewoman. "She needs a witness. Tell her he kidnapped you."

Oliver looked up, amber eyes boring into her. He looked absolutely stunned and pressed his lips together. He continued to struggle against the officers.

"N-" she began to say, but Len's sharp nails gave her a harsh pinch. Squeezing her again, he whispered in her ears almost unnoticeably.

"_Tell her he did or I'll tell them to kill him."_

Rin froze again.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

Oliver looked up at her again, eye confused. He was probably wondering why she hadn't called off charges yet.

Wet, warm, tears trickled down her cheeks as she wept quietly in her hands. _Shit, shit, shit..._

Resolve flooded through her.

No.

Oliver's life was so much more important right now than any others.

"Y-Yes," she heard herself stammer through her tears. "Yes...He...D-did..."

Gumi turned pale and shot her head up to look at Rin.

"_No!"_

"Yes." Rin felt herself gain warm strength.

_You're doing this for him._

She pointed at Oliver. "He's guilty."

_This is for Oliver._

She tried not to look-too late- At his heart-wrenchingly betrayed eyes.

_Because..._

She tried not to look at him drop in defeat, stop struggling altogether.

_I..._

She avoided eyes with Gumi, who looked heartbroken.

_Love..._

She tried to block out Len as he kept hugging her, kept whispering meaningless words to her.

_Him..._

And then it was over. He was gone. Len let go of her and took her hand.

"Let's go home."

In Rin-language?

"Back to hell."

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~~

_Terror._

Oliver was sitting in a white room, sure he was going crazy.

He thought he meant something to her...To Rin.

Evidently he didn't.

Everything, everything hurt.

…._Why...Why, after everything I've done for her..._

…_.Why?_

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~

Rin was shoved harshly onto her bed, his hands already creeping over sensitive parts of her body.

"Stop! Stop-! Get off-" Rin thrashed, for the first time fighting his grip. "Let me- Help!" She yelled, hoping some neighbor would come over.

"Tsk," Len chided. "This isn't the first time, stop being a whiny- _Rin! -_Really, now, you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous my-" Rin squeaked as Len reached deep beneath her shirt. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!"

Len sighed and pulled her head forward, passionately driving his tongue against hers.

Rin knew now what she had to do, though she dreaded it.

"Len." She pleaded, looking up at him. Her eyes were blurry and teary and she couldn't think straight. He raised his eyebrows. His eyes raged with a powerful storm of utter and absolute control. Then again, she really couldn't think for the sole fact that she had to reason with a person whose _hand _was up her _shirt._

"I..." Rin gasped as his cold hands brushed against her thighs. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. Len stopped in place. Froze like an ice statue.

"What?"

"Len, I'm so sorry I called you sick. I'm sorry that you're upset about this." With an inward shudder, she sternly reminded herself that this was her fault, and raised her hand to Len's cheek. He looked stunned. Shellshocked. "And," she continued. "I know this is my fault. But don't you think this is wrong?" She gestured to them, the bed, him, hovering over her. "This..._incest? _We're siblings... How would we go out in public anymore? People would shun us and this..." She gestured again. "It _hurts. _I don't enjoy it, but my body reacts, you know? I just don't want it. Please, please, reconsider this, Len-nii...Please?" She hoped her cajoling got to her brother as she stared into those deep eyes.

"Why?" He asked. She tried to figure him out, and was startled by his word.

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to reopen the wounds?" he hissed. "Damn it, Rin, you're like pouring salt into them. Why? Are you trying to hurt me?" he asked, grabbing her hand and crushing it in his.

"Me, hurt you?" Rin asked, dumbfounded. "_Me? _Hurt _you? _The _hell?"_

"Yes. You already hurt me the first time," he snarled. "Now you're trying to do it again? Let me tell you something _now, _my _sweet _sister. You're too late. Four fucking _years _too late. If you think you can just apologize _pathetically _and hope this brushes over... You're _wrong."_

Yup. She was going to die.

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~

"WHAT?" Rinto stood up and Rui shot to her feet next to him. "Oliver? In prison? He's underage! What _happened?"_

Gumi had been thinking on that very question for quite some time. She just didn't believe that Rin would do that to Oliver. Rin cared for Oliver, she knew it. She just _did. _Her hunch, which was probably true, nagged her that Len was up to something.

Perhaps he'd coerced Rin?

Threatened _what, _though? To what extreme would Len have to go to make Rin claim that Oli kidnapped her?

Unless it meant he would _hurt _Oliver...

"That's _it!" _Gumi said aloud. Briefly, she explained Rin and her theory. "So Len probably threatened that he would hurt Oli if Rin didn't say he kidnapped her cause Len didn't want Oli interfering!"

"Imma kill this _Len _dude." Rinto held up a fist. "Nobody tangles with my little bro."

"There's kinda this little problem..." Gumi hesitated. "Len is Rin's older brother. He rapes her. Sexually abuses her. She's totally at his mercy. If we get ourselves into this... Len might bring the whole police force on us."

"We have to save Rin, first." Rui said quietly. "My dad abused me...To have someone betray your trust like that...It's awful. Rin's probably in living hell right now."

They were in silence for a few minutes.

"Don't worry," Rinto murmured, slinging his arm around Rui and bringing the black-haired girl close to him. "We'll help both of them. Don't cry." He and Gumi exchanged looks as he brushed away Rui's tears of reminisce.

"So..." Gumi mumbled under her breath. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~

She knew she'd promised herself she wouldn't cry, but...But...

"Oliver," she sobbed to herself. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

Len had been so harsh with her that night that she was definitely going to have nightmares. She hated him.

"_Why?" _She questioned herself. "_Why _did I give up such a great person? Why didn't I tell him that I liked him when I had the _chance?"_

And _why _did she tangle him up into this mess? She punched her pillow. She couldn't even drag herself out of bed. Len had dropped her bedcovers over her and left without a word. Rin really wanted a drink of water, but to move her legs meant a searing, fiery, pain.

Her blond hair hung in a wavy mess down her back, and even her bow drooped sadly.

So many _why's? _

"Rin." said Len. "I...I made dinner." This was always how it was. She'd seen the cycle of abuse...She had. He would do it, then he would apologize again and again. He'd promise it would never happen again. He would give her kisses and little presents. He would do favors for her. Make her dinner, do her laundry. But in the end, something always ticked him off.

Rin choked out her last sob and nodded as he walked in, holding a plate. He looked confused and lost, like he couldn't imagine he did that to her.

He sat next to her and smoothed her hair back. He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the nose. "I'm really, really, sorry, Rin."

She wanted so badly to nail him, but she just couldn't do it. She just had to cry and lean against him and wonder _why _he did this. _Why?_

"I'm sorry," he whispered again in an anguished voice. "I'm so, _so, _sorry."

"No," Rin shook her head. "No, _no. _It didn't happen. It didn't."

"It didn't." Len quietly agreed.

And the siblings sat in utter, awful, silence, for the next hour.

THAT DAY I MET YOU~~~~

Oliver looked off into the distance. He was now in a small room with at least a small, barred, window so he could see the sun.  
>He just couldn't keep his mind off of her.<p>

_Rin, _she waltzed through his mind, a happy-go-lucky smile on her face that was unlike her. She was happier, now, smilier, now, and she was with him, away from Len. No problems.

_Rin, _she tore his nightmares apart, a devil-may-care smile on her face. She looked uncaring, like she didn't want him. But she _didn't. _Was she too much to ask for? Her ruby eyes flashed with disdain. _You were just my second choice, _her light voice taunted. Of course those words had never, ever, passed her lips, but these were nightmares.

_Rin, _she was crying on her bed. (He doesn't know, he's just imagining it.) He imagined her bed to be a small one with oranges on it. He pictured her sobbing in her hands, her blond hair loose and droopy. _Don't cry, _he wanted to say. _Please..._ She looked up at him, her eyes still broken glass.

_Oliver, _she said his name. _I need your help._

Oliver looked up at the window again.

_She needs me._

I'm...Sorry. *bows

Imma gonna back away so I can kill myself.

*Runs


	10. Enlightenment

**Sorry for the late update~!**

"So what do we do now?"

Gumi rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Rinto's concerned ones. She didn't know. Why was he asking her? Oh yeah.

"I don't know, Rinto. If we want to help Oli, we have to help Rin. It's that simple. Only Rin's word can get Oli out, but she's too scared of Len to help it."

"Yeah..." Rinto looked up. "What are we waiting for? Why don't we just go up to her and-"

"Because," Gumi snapped irritatedly, "Of Len! I told you, again and again-" She stopped and looked at Rinto's tired, sad, face, and immediately felt bad.

"All I want, Gumi, is my brother back."

"And all I want are my best friends," Gumi replied softly. "I know. Just...How?"

"If we could get Len out of the house..." Rinto said. "Then?"

"He's watching her like a hawk, obviously. The only good thing for Rin lately is the fact that she's going to a boy-girl co-ed school now..."

"Does she go to any after school clubs?" Asked Rui.

"No, Len wants her home everyday, I'm sure."

"I am liking this guy lesser and lesser with every passing moment," Rinto said bitterly.

"Why don't we just go to their house? What's the worst that could happen?" Rui asked. "What if I go? Len can't be suspicious of me."

"Rin will probably only open the door if it's someone familiar, though." Gumi bit her lip. "But Len won't open it if I'm there. I think Rinto should do it."

"Me?" Rinto blinked. "Oh. Well, sure. I don't mind."

"Well," Gumi said, smiling slightly for the first time, "We really weren't going to give you a choice anyways."

_That Day I Met You~_

Rin stared into the fridge.

Damn fridge. It was just an excuse, to get out of bed, away from _him, _the devil's incarnate.

Or the devil himself.

"Rin?"

He'd already noticed that she was gone, and it had been two minutes.

"Why are you up?"

_You would ask. Because there are so many suspicious things someone could do with a fridge._

"I'm going to drive away with the fridge," the sarcastic comment was out before she could stop it.

"I don't like your tone," he replied, steel in his voice. "And I want you to look at me when I talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to look at you." Rin gripped the handles tightly. "I want to look for something to eat."

"Rin," his tone was darker. "Look at me."

"I said _no." _

His hands slammed her back to the fridge, making her look up at him. A dark scowl twisted his lips, and Rin scowled right back.

"Let me go."

"No. Do _not..." _He trailed off, forcing her eyes to look up at his again. "Rin? Do _not _talk to me like that again."

"What," Rin said loftily. "You find fault with my speaking now?"

"God _dammit... _Ever since you came back from that _boy's _house, you've been fighting with me."

"Let me _go." _Rin tried again.

"No. It seems to me like you need a lesson."

_That Day I Met You~_

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Rin looked up, eyes squinting at the light. She was on the floor, her back to the fridge.

"Oh god." Len's head was in his hands, and he was shaking. "Oh god...I just can't stop, can I?"

Rin smiled humorlessly. "No, you can't."

"Rin," he said. His voice broke, and he reached out to touch her hair. Immediately, she stumbled over herself as she scooted away from his touch, on her hands and knees. She curled up near the table, her clothes damp. Len looked tortured for a split second, and he drew his hand in. Standing up, he took over his cold, calculating look again and walked towards her. He lifted her up carelessly, ignoring her hiss of pain.

He dropped her into the bed, sitting next to her.

"Go back to sleep, Rin."

In the end, she did, with his satisfied hands weaving through her hair and down her waist.

But it was Oliver, not Len, who got her to sleep.

_That Day I Met You~_

Lost in thought, Oliver looked at his window- A tiny square that let minimal light in.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Oliver looked up to see a weedy, brown-haired, slip of a boy in the cell opposite to him. "What?"

"What're you in for?"

"It's a long story," Oliver smiled mirthlessly. "You?"

"All...All I wanted was a Pez dispenser, man. That's it. But I got too carried away...Anyways!" He leaned back and rested his arms behind his head. "We have all the time in the world, man. Spill!"

"Well...Basically... A girl came to stay with me- She was running away from her brother, who was raping her- And then she pinned the crime of kidnapping her on me."

The boy's jaw dropped, and he whistled. "Was she grateful, at all?"

"Well...She sure acted like it." Oliver whispered, his mind suddenly racing.

_Wasn't she grateful?_

_**Wasn't she?**_

Oliver stared at the window. "And she was crying..."

"Was her brother there?" The boy asked, his brown eyes seemingly interested.

"Yes... Maybe..." Oliver's mind sped faster. _And she was crying. And Len was behind her... And the way she looked at me... _"Could it be...?"

"Could what be?" The boy blinked. "I lost ya, man."

"Maybe he blackmailed her." Oliver said aloud.

"Who?"

"Her brother. Maybe he blackmailed her."

_Maybe he said he was going to hurt her._

_No, he does that all the time._

_Maybe...He was going to hurt Gumi._

_Or maybe..._

_He was going to hurt me._

Oliver sat up suddenly, turning to look at the boy.

"That's it!"

The boy nodded wisely. "Probably. See, females..." He shook his head. "No one understands them."

Oliver thoughtfully gazed at the boy. "That may be true, but I finally understand Rin."

_That Day I Met You~_

Rinto didn't know who Rin was.

Rinto didn't know who Len was.

Heck, all he knew was that his brother had been thrown in jail by a blondie who wasn't even at fault.

But when the door to the girl's house opened, and Rinto found himself staring into Rin's hopeless blue eyes, he had to go soft on her.

"You...You look...Just like him," Rin said, stumbling softly over her words. She reached out and touched his hat, pain in her eyes. "A lot like him."

"Yeah," said Rinto. "I've been told that." He laughed softly.

"Rin~?" A voice called from inside. Rin was out on the porch in seconds, and giving him a sideways push into the bushes.

"Yes, Len?" She cleared her throat as Rinto crouched in the bushes. "What is it?" She shut the door, but Rinto could hear because of the open window.

"Who were you just talking to?" Intense apprehension lingered in his voice.

"Nobody," she blurted out.

"Nobody' sounded suspiciously like a guy." Slight jealousy had started to make itself heard, and Rinto glared up at the window.

_Bastard._

"It was nobody, Len." Rinto heard her walk away from the door, but there was a loud squeak of surprise, and then a thud.

"Who was it." A demand, not a question.

"Let me go!"

"Rin. Tell. Me. Who. It. Was." There was a cry of pain, and Rinto held his breath.

"It was the pizza guy!" she yelled at him. "He came to the wrong house and I told him to go away!"

Rinto heard the heavier footsteps of the boy walking away from her.

"Oh. See...? It wasn't that bad..."

"You bruised my wrist-!"

"You wouldn't tell me, jeez. Why didn't you just say it was the pizza guy?"

"...I wanted to see how long your temper could be strained before you snapped."

There was a silence, but then Len spoke up. "I need to go meet a friend about a project. I'll be back in about an hour. Don't go anywhere. Don't talk to anyone. Just...I dunno. Read or something."

"Yes, Sir." Rin muttered, her voice sarcastic.

Rinto watched as the garage opened, and a silver car backed out.

_He's old enough to drive?_

The car stayed for a few moments, probably looking for the 'pizza guy,' and then rolled out of the driveway, speeding around the corner and out of sight. Rin was at the window in seconds.

"I apologize for pushing you, Rinto-san." she said. "Why don't you come in? We have very much to talk about."

**Hm...**

**What will happen? XD  
>Review!<strong>


	11. Jailbreak!

**Decided to finish this junk before I wrote another chapter for _Pure Madness._**

**_Oh yeah~ Check out Rebel, my other fanfic! It's RinxLen~ XDD_**

"Sit down, Rinto-san." Rin offered, gesturing to the seat. "Unfortunately, I won't have time to tell you everything that I can and because of that, you will probably leave unsatisfied."

"Just Rinto, please." He replied, sitting down. "So...I heard all of what just took place?"

Oliver had told him that Rin was fun, if at times depressed, liked to smile, and was nice. The pretty, mature, girl in front of him defied that. This Rin had a serious look in her eyes and walked with a certain grace. She was unhappy, clearly, and sadness weighed her down. But Oliver's description made her seem many years younger.

Rin sighed, sadness and a certain longing welling up in her eyes, and Rinto regretted asking.

_Oliver...I think this girl really loved you._

"Rinto-s- Rinto... You'll have to disregard my brother."

"How can I, _Rin?" _Rinto said sharply. "He's the reason my brother is in jail. He's the reason that you are being viciously abused."

Rin winced. "He's my brother." She replied shortly. "My _brother."_

"So what?"

"Rinto, let me ask you something. If Oliver did something wrong, would you turn him in?"

Rinto stepped back. Damn it... She could argue.

"You have me there." Rinto said. "But at least can you ask for Oliver's release?"

It was written all over her face: She didn't want to be a coward, and she wanted Oliver back, but Len was too powerful.

"Rin," Rinto pleaded. "Come with me. Now. Save Oliver. You want to, and you know it..."

"Rinto, _please." _Her eyes shined with unshed tears and she clasped her hands together. "I want to help Oli, I do..."

"If you really wanted to," Rinto felt bad doing this, but he needed to impact her, "You'd save him instead of staying here like a _coward."_

Rin's eyes drifted unseeingly across his face.

"Rinto," she said finally.

"Yes?" Rinto knew he was going to lose.

"How far is it to the police station?"

_TDIMY~_

Oliver paced unsteadily around the jail cell, deep in thought. His mate, whom he'd acknowledged as "Kiyo" had given up trying to talk to him.

"Where is he?"

Anger and hatred surged over Oliver when he heard the voice. That voice.

_Len._

"Hello, Oliver."

Oliver ignored him and resumed pacing.

Len smirked, and leaned close to the cell, almost amiable.

"You're pretending to be uninterested?" Len chuckled, swiftly crossing his arms. "I bet there are things you want to know...Like about _Rin?"_

Oliver finally turned at that.

"Oh. You're right. Maybe I want to know how much pressure it took from you to get her to call me a kidnapper?"

Len's smile dipped into a scowl, and then back into a forced smile.

"You figured that out?" He forced a laugh into his speech. "Good for you. It doesn't matter anymore, though, because-"

"Right this way, Miss."

Len and Oliver turned to see four people descend down the stairs, into the hallway.

Surprise worked its way into Oliver.

"Rinto?" He stared. "And Rui?" His brother smirked, tilting his head in greeting.

"So you did get tossed into jail. It was bound to happen, bro."

Oliver raised his eyebrows, still surprised.

Gumi was next, and then...

Oliver felt his speech catch in his throat.

Blue eyes, scared and unsure, peeked at him as Rin stepped out from behind Gumi.

From there, hell pretty much let itself go.

"Rin!" Len shot an accusatory glance at her. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Len!" She stepped forward. "You were supposed to be at a friend's house!"

"Rin-" Oliver began, still shellshocked.

"Excuse me," Rinto growled. "You put my _innocent _brother in jail!" He stared at Len, and Len glared back.

"It was for Rin's protection-"

"I don't _need _protection-!" Rin broke in.

"Like hell you don't! Come on, we're leaving." Len stepped forwards.

"You're all not going _anywhere _until Rin talks to Oliver-" Rinto interrupted.

Gumi caught Oliver's eyes.

"SHUT UP!" She bellowed so loudly that pin drop silence followed it. Rin walked up to Oliver, her eyes searching.

There was a silence, a _very _awkward silence.

"...Hi," Oliver said.

"Hi." Rin replied.

Gumi rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oliver," Rin said. Her voice broke and she seemed on the verge of tears. "Oliver."

"That's my name," he cracked a smile.

Rin burst into tears.

"Er...Hey." Oliver blushed- He'd made her cry! Was he stupid?

Gumi made a pushing motion with her hands.

Oliver awkwardly hugged her through the bars, and thankfully, Rin awkwardly hugged back, so it wasn't too bad.

"You suck, Oliver." She sniffled. "Badly."

"What did I do?" His ears were red, too, now.

"Rin," said Len icily. "Come here, _now."_

Rin shook her head in Oliver's arms. "No."

Len stepped towards her, but Gumi and Rinto blocked him off.

"Not with us here. No way."

Len hissed in unretained fury. Oliver touched his nose to Rin's, his lips millimeters from hers, and-

"What in the _world _is going _on _here?"

The police officer hurried down the stairs to see Rin and Oliver almost kissing, Gumi and Rinto barricading Len off, and Rui standing in a corner looking bewildered.

"Hey!"

"Officer," murmured Rin, opening one eye, "You're interrupting a moment."

"..." The officer looked astounded. She walked forward.

"Aren't you his sister? Didn't he kidnap her?"

Len was about to answer, but Rin stepped in.

"If I may, Officer, I am very much in love with this boy. He did _not _kidnap me." Rin said, gaining strength as Oliver's fingers entwined with hers. "In fact, he took me in- Or I would have been rotting on the streets by now."

She pointed at Len. "My brother lied, because, in fact, he is very overprotective and didn't want me to be with someone dangerous that he didn't know."

Oliver waited for her to talk about Len and him abusing her, but Rin just nodded.

"That's it," she said simply. Len's eyes flitted between her and the Officer, his body radiating tension.

"So...So..." The Officer was trying to comprehend. "It's not Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Correct."

"And...He didn't do anything wrong?"

"Correct."

"Why were you outside of his shop in the first place?" The Officer questioned. "And not at home?"

Rin sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out carefully. "I ran away."

"Why?"

"I had a fight with my family."

_What? No. Your brother raped you so viciously that you have bruises up and down your body-_

_Who are you lying for?_

"So...Officer...If you will..." Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Ah...Yes. I will release him. He has to fill out some paperwork...But... He can be released. We're very sorry for the misunderstanding," the poor woman's ears were red. "I shall get the papers and be back in five minutes."

After she left, Rin's fingers trembled as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Can I have that kiss now?" Oliver complained.

"I'm not kissing you while you're in jail." Rin laughed shakily.

"Rin," Gumi hesitated. "Are you trying to protect_ him?"_

Len's face was devoid of any emotion.

"Because no matter how much he's hurt me, and insulted me, and raped me, he's still my brother- I love him and he loves me. I think. I hope. Because I'm not turning him in." Rin said, her eyes fixed on his face. She turned back to Oliver. "But I found someone else now, Len."

Oliver smiled lopsidedly, his eyes sad and gentle. "I found _you. _Not vice versa."

The policewoman came back and opened the cell, moving Rin out of the way. Oliver walked outside and then looked at Kiyo. "Um, if it isn't too much... Could he leave, too?"

"Him?" The policewoman snorted. "He's in there because of Pez dispensers. He'll be out in a day or two. Don't worry about that squirt."

Kiyo grinned.

"Son... Sorry for the problems I caused." The woman waved a hand towards the desk. "Sign these papers and you're gone."

Oliver quickly did so.

"And you, are you older than 18?" The woman asked Rinto.

He pulled out his license. "Yes."

"All right...Then you sign below the line."

"Of course."

Rin dragged Oliver outside, and Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Why the rush?"

Her eyes brightened. "So I can kiss you."

And she leaned forward and, grabbing the sides of his head between her palms, pulled him forward and crushed her lips against his passionately. After a few seconds, she pulled back.

"Rin," Oliver exhaled like oxygen was precious. Her smile faded slightly, but he beamed.

"...Please do that again."

**Finally, they kiss. It's about time...XD**


	12. Epilogue, Because It's the End

Hey guys! This was a fun story to write, and now it's coming to an end. Wow, Oli and Rin really grew up, no? And Len, well. You'll see what happened to Len.

~EPILOGUE:

_THE DAY I FELL IN LOVE._

_Two and a half years later._

"Happy birthday, dear Rin. Happy birthday to you!" Oliver personally dumped cake into the now nineteen-year-old Rin's mouth and she shot him a glare, swatting him upside the head. She chewed the sweet fluff and smiled, leaning against his shoulder.

Over two years had passed, and Oliver and Rin were still very much in love. That probably wasn't going to change.

"This is your two and a half year anniversary! You have to take her out on a special date, Oliver!" The wedding ring on Rui's finger sparkled away in the sunlight from the windows. Rinto and Rui, after getting married, had bought a beautiful house, and Rin and Oliver were staying there until they got their own house or apartment.

"What? I took her out on a special date six months ago!" Oliver argued. "Why again?"

"Expect to take her out many, many, times, Oliver." Gumi said dangerously. "Every six months, on her birthday, on Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, Halloween. You can't get out of this you know."

"It's a good thing you don't mind. _Right _Oliver?" Rinto asked, grinning wickedly.

"Right. I don't mind." Oliver said, his face red. "I'll take you out a lot, Rin!"

Said girl was staring at her cake, her eyes flickering with something Oliver couldn't place. He nudged her.

"Hey," he said in a softer voice as Gumi, Rinto, and Rui laughed and joked around. "You're thinking about him, aren't you."

"I..." Rin knew it would be hopeless to deny it. "Yeah." It had been two years since she stopped talking to Len. She'd last seen him as he looked at her, eyes overwhelmed. He'd barely whispered an "I'm sorry," before vanishing. She hadn't had a chance to properly apologize and forgive him, and she wondered if he knew it was her birthday.

"Don't worry," Oliver soothed, hugging her midsection as he kissed her neck from behind. "I'm sure he'll come around later. After all, you gave him the address before you left, right?"

"N...No, I e-mailed it to him. If he ever checks his mail, I suppose..." Rin wiped away a few tears, surprised that she was even crying. "I mean, did you know it was my fault? I'm the one who cruelly rejected him in the first place-"

"Rin. You've _got _to let go of the past." Oliver said firmly. "What would help you relax?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Oliver hurried to open it, and Rin saw his jaw drop.

"Y...You?"

Rin came up and peeked over his shoulder to see Len standing there awkwardly, his entire posture shifted.

_Oh._

"Uh." Oliver wanted to say 'come in' but the words got stuck on his tongue.

"Don't bother," Len actually said softly. "I know that me being here isn't that great or anything, but Rin. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Rin nodded, her eyes fixed on the ground. "Thanks, Len."

"And." Len continued, an _actual _smile sort of spreading across his face. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

He stepped to the side and Rin gasped, pure relief crushing her and throwing her breath to the wind. _Now _she could relax. _Now _she could let go of the past.

"This is Lily." Len said, and Rin happily noted that she was holding his hand tentatively. "I met her a year ago, after...Yeah." He broke off awkwardly.

"I fell in love at first sight," Lily laughed prettily. Rin also noted that Lily looked a lot like her, but Len, she knew, wasn't the type to get a girl to date him just because she looked like Rin. In fact, with the state Len was in, this girl would have had to have worked really hard to win him over.

"Come in!" Rin said enthusiastically. As they stepped in, Rin squeezed Len's hand, a smile on her face. Len looked down at her, startled, and there was a chill in his eyes again. But then that faded and he squeezed back.

"I tried so hard to let go," he said quietly to her. "And at the beginning, I couldn't. I was so mean to her. I said harsh things, even hit her when she wouldn't leave me alone. And she still stayed. And that's when... I mean..."

"Len." Rin said. "_Shut up. _I'm so happy for you. Now go in and eat some cake."

"I'm sorry, Rin." he whispered.

"I know you are." she said. Lily was talking to the others in an enthused way, her blue eyes wide and cheerful. She didn't look like she was having any trouble with Len.

"He was such a piece of work," she chattered. "At first, he kept saying, "I need her, I need her.'" Len turned red, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "But then, you know, he warmed up to me. And it was all good from then on out! Oh! You must be Rin!"

Rin looked up, only to have herself grabbed into a hug. "Uh...Y...Yeah...I'm Rin."

"He talked so much about you!" she said speedily, and then bounced back to Len to hold his hand again. Len rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled at her. Rin was madly happy to see him smile at another girl like that.

Even Oliver looked relieved, and Rin watched him approach Len. Len looked super uncomfortable to be talking to him, but he soon relaxed and they fell into a conversation like nothing had ever happened. Like, you know. Len never put him in jail or anything.

_Boys._

Rin, shaking her head, went to grab a plate with some cake on it.

"Hey, Rin." Oliver nudged her. "When our kids ask, "How did you guys meet?"..."

Rin shook her head, giggling. She was so happy. _So _happy, and it was an amazing feeling.

"I want to be the one who says, "I found your mother sitting outside my shop. She kicked me when I brought her inside. A fighter till the end, that's your mother."

"And your father just wouldn't leave me alone. He was such a nag." Rin easily fell into the roleplay as she and Oliver took hits at each other. Gumi was the first one to burst out laughing, and then the others joined in. Len even cracked a smile.

"So tell me something," Rinto said to Len. "You seem to be the perfect age for marrying, almost. What's the plan?"

"Oh." Lily facepalmed. "That was the other piece of big news!" She clapped her hands together. "We want to get married in two summers!"

"Wow!" Rin got to her feet, staring at Len. "Oh my god, Len, really?"

"I needed time to heal." Len said quietly. "So I asked for two years of dating and stuff. Then we could get married."

"That's amazing!" Rui bounced on the sofa happily.

Rinto and Oliver gave approving nods.

"Treat her well, Len." said Rin quietly.

"I will." he nodded. "I won't make the same mistake, not again." He reached over to give her a hug. "Happy birthday, Rin."

Oliver joined Rin on the couch. "So, darling. How about us?"

"How about us what?" Rin deadpanned.

"Ya know. Everyone around is getting married." Oliver nudged her pointedly.

"Hey, _WHAT AM I? _An _alien _or something?" Gumi demanded.

"Well," Oliver paused to think about it and Gumi nailed him in the head with some cake.

"I'll have you know that I will be getting my own boyfriend soon." Gumi said haughtily. Len raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can't just _get _them, right?" Rin liked that he was joining into the conversation. In fact, she loved this Len. This was better, better than she could imagine.

As they laughed, Oliver's hand wound around hers and he kissed her quickly. Quickly, sharply, sweetly.

It was so Oliver.

Rin rethought about things. This wasn't just better than she could imagine.

This was _perfect._

**IMPOOOORTANT NOOOTE: DO YOU GUYS WANT A WEDDING SHOT? I'LL WRITE ONE IF MORE THAN FIVE PEOPLE SAY YES KAY? XDDDD**

**Yay! I FINISHED A STORY! IS YOU PROUD OF ME?**

**I'm kind of sad to see this story done, Mou, but it's okay, because stories need to end eventually. I know there wasn't too much kissing, b_ut. _I don't see Oliver and Rin going all out with that sort of thing. XD**


	13. The Wedding

SO LIKE, EVERYONE, BEING TOTALLY AWESOME, WANTED A WEDDING SHOT- SO HERE IT IS :D

It didn't work out exactly the way Len and Lily had planned.

It worked out better.

It was a perfect double wedding- Rin and Oliver, and Len and Lily.

Oliver adjusted his cuffs and Len groaned, scratching his neck. Oli glanced over at him- He'd changed so much, and for the better. There was still awkwardness between them, but they were friends. Oliver couldn't help but still feel anger towards him when Rin woke up with nightmares, but Rin was so happy- And had become very good friends with Lily.

"Stop fidgeting," the priest hissed at the two boys, who gave each other a _someone-save-me _look and stood still in the stuffy suits.

It had been Gumi's request- That they both wear suits. But that was made up with the scenery of the place. Gumi had gotten them a beautiful valley-like area, because Rin and Lily had wanted outdoor weddings. There was a citrus-lemony scent in the air, for Rin and Lily's favorite foods. Pink flowers wrapped around white pillars, and there was a tropical feel everywhere. A gorgeous view was overlooked by the flat mesa-like area they were standing on.

Oliver had gotten his parents and family members to come, with Rinto's help. Lily's family had come too. Both parents had fallen in love with Rin. They had first met around a year ago.

"_How did you meet such a cute girl, Oliver?" His mother squealed, pinching Rin's cheeks and causing her to smile. Oliver shook his head- his mother would never grow up._

"_Ahaha... Well..." Oliver shook his head. "It's a long story."_

"_Can I meet your parents?" The woman whipped onto Rin, who immediately gave her a warm smile. _

"_I'm so sorry. My father is dead, and my mother is in a coma."_

"_Oh...Oh..." the woman said, clutching her husband's hand. "I'm so sorry, dear..."_

"_My brother took care of me- He's the other one who's getting married."_

_Oliver's father frowned- He was stricter, went on more business trips. He gazed at Rin and repeated the question. "How did you guys meet, though?"_

"_I will be totally honest," Rin said softly. "I was running away from problems, and Oli found me outside the store. He took me in and took care of me for so long- And during that time, I fell in love with him. I hope that you will look past this and let me marry him."_

_There was a long silence, but finally, his father's eyes hardened, and Rin's heart sank.  
><em>

_"Your honesty is stunning- I don't see honesty like that in many people. But-" Oliver gripped Rin's hand. "-If you must go clothes shopping, please do not bring me along."_

_Rin's jaw dropped and she let out a hysterical laugh as Oliver pulled her into a tight hug._

"_Leon!" the woman chided, laughing as tears dropped down her cheeks. "Don't scare my future daughter." She choked out a sob and hugged her son and his bride. "Ohhhh! You grow up so fast!"_

_The man's eyes were still hard, but Rin saw a familiar twinkle in them. A twinkle that she saw in Rinto's and Oliver's eyes. _

"_Oh yes, Oliver." frowned his father. "What's this I hear about you being in jail?"_

Oliver chuckled. That had been harder to cover up, but his parents had been satisfied, so everything was just the way it should be.

So absorbed was he that he didn't notice the entrance of Rin and Lily.

"Oliver," Len stammered, slamming into his side with his hand painfully. "Look." Oliver looked to see Len blushing madly at Lily, who looked beautiful in a long white dress with ruffles and puffy sleeves. There was a large flower on the side of the skirt.

But when Oliver's eyes landed on Rin, his own face flamed up. She was in a soft white dress with no sleeves, but gauzy ribbons around her arms. Her skirt was long and started at her waist, but extended out. It was tiered with ribbons and white flowers. The hem was lined with freshwater pearls and Rin was clutching a bouquet of orange flowers. Lily's hand held yellow.

Rin's vivid blue eyes shined through the thin veil at him, and a whimsical sort of smile was on her face as she and Lily came down the velvet red aisle. Gumi had taken it upon herself to throw petals behind them.  
>Rin gazed at Oliver. He was so handsome- But he'd refused to take off his sailor cap. It didn't matter, Rin loved him anyways.<p>

"Oliver, _close your mouth." _Len whispered in a hiss as they watched the girls. Oliver blushed again and nodded quickly, snapping his jaw shut. Both girls emitted a fantasy sort of glow as they stood by their respective boys.

"You-" Oliver began.

"Please, Oliver. Don't say I look beautiful or the unicorns of cliché will trample me." Rin whispered back, gazing at him. Oliver smirked at her, tugging at a bow on her dress.

"I was going to say that you were barefoot, but you know, that works too." Rin looked down at her feet and shrugged.

"O_ops." _She shrugged again, giving him a cocky smile, telling him that she perfectly well knew that she was barefoot. Oliver shook his head.

"Why aren't you normal, Rin?"

"Well...I hated all the shoes," she answered. "And that's why you love me, right?"

"You got me," he answered as they tuned back into the priest's words.

Len and Lily were immersed in each other, and as Rin answered to the priest, Oliver had to admit that Len had never looked happier. The priest turned to Len and Lily and Rin sighed.

"Lily wanted the wedding to be on a mountain. She's pretty weird." Rin smiled.

"Says the one without shoes," Oliver said, only to get smacked by Rin.

"You may now kiss the bride. Er, brides." The priest said. Relatives were crying in the seats.

Oliver just stared at Rin for a few seconds and leaned down.

"Too slow." Rin smirked. She grabbed his tie and yanked him down, smashing his mouth against hers. She saw her whole life in front of her, in Oliver's hand. Nobody, _nothing, _mattered right now.

His hands tangled in her blond hair and he sighed, drawing in a breath. He kissed her again, again, _again, _his hand cupping the base of her spine. Rin broke away then, and so did Lily.

Immediately, a cheeky smile crossed Rin's face, and warning lights went off in Oliver's head.

"Let's go." Rin dragged him forward, and Oliver looked to see Lily doing the same thing to Len.

"What's going on?"

"Your parents, Lily, Lily's parents, and I planned the honeymoon goodbye-" Rin giggled secretively, and Lily grinned broadly.

"And-?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"We booked a whole cruise!" Lily squealed. "Surprise!"

"_What." _Len and Oliver said simultaneously.

"Yes!" They finally got to the base of the valley where the land cut off to meet the ocean. There loomed a huge white cruise ship, just for the four of them.

"Oh, my, god." Len uttered, appearing to be frozen. Oliver just shook his head, his mouth forming incomprehensible words.  
>Rin smiled, accomplishment all over her face. Oliver just stared at her.<p>

"You guys...Are amazing."

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU, OLIVER!" His mother launched himself at him, and Oliver shrugged her off.

"Come on, Mom." he squirmed, but then hugged her back. "I'll miss you too."

"Have fun," his dad said. Lily's parents were hugging Len and Lily. The cruise staff was on the dock, and Oliver noticed Gumi standing by a fold up chair, looking left out.

"Gumi, Rin..." he said. Rin giggled even more mischievously.

"Hey Carrothead!" she shouted. Gumi looked up, her eyes confused.

"What is it?" She tried to look happy, but Oliver could see her sadness. After all, they were going for two months, according to his mother.

"Did I _forget _to mention that we have an _extra pass_? Oh, dear." Rin said with mock sadness. Gumi stared at her, and then her face glowed with happiness.

"RIN!" She launched herself at her best friend and began punching her. Rin laughed, holding up her hands, and Oliver grinned. Len and Lily laughed quietly, and Gumi spun to her mom and dad.

"Did you guys know about this?" she demanded.

They shrugged, not looking at all guilty. She threw herself at them, and then joined her best friends. The cruise staff was out on the deck, and Rin watched as a handsome young man stepped forward. He had violet hair and mysterious blue eyes. He smiled benignly.

"I will be your guide- Feel free to ask me anything at all." He smiled at each of them, and his eyes lingered on a particular green-haired girl. Gumi blushed and stepped forwards, tripping. He easily and swiftly caught her, setting her upright.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Now I am," she said, dazed. "I'm Gumi."

"Gakupo," he replied. "Follow me." They smiled at each other and Gumi turned to Rin.

'_Oh my gosh!" _she mouthed to her, pointing at the man. Rin chuckled as Gumi trailed behind him, looking like a puppy.

Oliver smirked. "Looks like she's finally gotten a life." Gumi heard him and swung around to pin him with a dirty glare. Rin laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

"Stop being mean and get on the ship."

"Yes, Princess." he said softly. Len and Lily, hands intertwined, ascended the ramp, and Oliver and Rin followed.

They turned to wave at their family and friends, and Rin inhaled the sweet, tropical, smell- And Oliver's as well. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"You forgot shoes," he said, mouth quirked in a smile.

"I don't need them," Rin laughed, giving him another light kiss. "In fact, I have everything I need."

**AND NOW IT'S DONE. :D**


End file.
